La persona que mas quiero
by ChErRyG1rL
Summary: La mision: matar a la persona que mas quiero Conclusion: Encontre a la persona de quien estoy enamorado Sasuke U.


-Tendrás que matar a esa persona que tanto quieres- Le ordenaba aquel ser maligno.

-Pero a mi no me interesa tomar la vida de Naruto-Le contestó su aprendiz.

-Es que va mas allá de solo tomar una vida, es más como un examen de graduación-Dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Qué tiene que ver eso-No entendía el joven.

-Si, al matar a esa persona que más quieres estarás matando no solo un cuerpo, sino también cualquier indicio de emotividad que haya en ti, con eso, asegurarás que ya no sientes nada bueno y estará solo el odio habitando en ti, eso es lo que necesitas para matar a tu hermano-Le explicó. El joven con ropas de samurai simplemente sonrió.

-Eso me parece muy bien…. Entonces simplemente iré y lo matare-Dijo decidido.

-No..tendrás que hacerlo de la forma difícil-

-Explícate-

-Tendrás que estar dentro de su grupo, dándole confianza, haciéndole creer que eres el mismo de antes, el antiguo Sasuke-

-Eso no me gusta-

-Piénsalo como un juego divertido y cuando lo creas conveniente, solo lo matas, además, algo similar harás con tu hermano, pero todo a su tiempo-

-No me parece esto un juego divertido, es más como pérdida de tiempo-

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero harás lo que se te dice, es una ORDEN!-Dijo ya casi gritando Orochimaru, la necedad de Sasuke le estaba sacando de quicio, ante esto último, aquel joven misterioso simplemente se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

-Esta seguro que podemos confiar en él, señor –Habló aquel su fiel Kabuto mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-No habrá problema, tengo todo bajo control-Dijo esbozando una maligna sonrisa.

-Ya tengo hambre!!!!-Grito aquel eufórico joven de rubios cabellos.

-Cállate, no tienes porque gritarlo, los ruidos de tu estómago son suficientes-Gruño la chica.

-Pero es que es inevitable, necesito comer algo si no, no se que voy a el joven mientras se abrazaba el estómago con la intención de que el hambre desapareciera.. pero esto no sucedió.

-Ya casi llegamos a la aldea Naruto, aguántate-Se quejaba Sakura por el mal comportamiento de su compañero.

-Eso lo dices tu porque no tienes hambre-Dijo a regañadientes, pero un ligero sonido proveniente del estómago de Sakura hizo que ambos se detuvieran y se rieran muy fuerte.

-Creo que tú también tienes hambre Sakura-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Es obvio Naruto, el entrenamiento es muy fuerte, pero no estoy como tu-Dijo repeliendo el comentario de su amigo.

Konoha se hacia visible, ahí estaban todos sus amigos, ninjas jóvenes y no tanto, caminaban cansados después de un largo entrenamiento, Naruto estaba perfeccionando aquella técnica de la manipulación de elementos y Sakura cada día era más hábil y rápida. Naruto no tardó en percibir aquel delicioso olor de ramen recién hecho y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo, Sakura solamente vio el polvo que dejaba nuestro héroe.

-Nunca cambia-Fue lo único que dijo mientras sonreía, sin detenerse simplemente siguió su camino, caminaba lentamente y algo cabizbaja, era verdad que estaba cansada, pero había algo más, algo que no la dejaba tranquila.

-Hola Sakura, que tal el entrenamiento-La interrumpió una voz preveniente de algún lado.

-Ah, hola Sai-Dijo apenas volteando con una falsa sonrisa.

-Estás bien Sakura?-Se preocupó el flaco chico.

-Si, todo bien, solo estoy algo cansada, no te preocupes, ahora si no te molesta muero por un delicioso baño, nos vemos luego Sai-Y sin esperar respuesta simplemente siguió su camino, ya estaba cerca de casa.

-DAME OTRA RACION!!!!-Se escuchó el eufórico grito de alguien que al parecer no había comido en décadas.

-Cálmate Naruto, creo que te indigestarás-Dijo el hombre que lo estaba atendiendo.

-Eso no pasara, solamente sirve otra ración-Y cumpliendo sus deseos se le dio otro plato, mientras devoraba el ramen, un delgado joven se estaba acercando al rubio.-Hola Sai, como van las lecturas?-Dijo con fideos en la boca.

-Bien, oye, sabes que le pasa a Sakura?-

-Sakura? Estaba muy cansada por el entrenamiento, porque?-Dijo algo desconcertado.

-Es que la note algo extraña, pero ella dijo lo mismo-

-SI, así es ella, no te preocupes, después de un baño y comida estará como nueva-Dijo sonriente mientras seguía devorando los fideos.

-Es que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida?-Dijo y Naruto no hizo el menor caso.

La tarde caía y los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana de una pequeña casa, se escuchaba el caer de agua de una regadera al fondo mientras que los dorados rayos acariciaban el escritorio con una agenda rosa abierta en la fecha del día siguiente; en el cuarto de baño, el vapor del agua caliente empañaba el espejo y detrás de la cortina el agua acariciaba la delicada piel de una bella joven, era de notar que ya no era una niña, sus delgados cabellos rosas escurrían con el agua mientras que las gotas dibujaban chistosas imágenes sobre su suave piel, Sakura dejaba que el agua le cayera desde la cara hasta los pies, bajo la cabeza para poder abrir los ojos y al parecer el agua dulce se confundía con el agua salada que caía por sus bellos verdes ojos-Sasuke-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Los ojos rojos de un joven envueltos en la oscuridad se abrieron con el sonido de la puerta que se abría paso para dejar ver la figura de un hombre con ojos de serpiente y largo cabello.

-Prepárate que ya pronto será el momento, mañana te marcharás-Dijo sin esperar respuesta y se marchó.

-La persona que más quiero.. que estupidez-Se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez.

Un joven con un estómago a reventar caminaba entre la obscuridad.

-Ah.. que rico comí-Decía sonriente mientras acariciaba su ahora enorme estómago.

-Comiste demasiado, seguro no te indigestaras?-Pregunto Sai.

-Hay no, para nada! Podría comer mas Sai-Dijo muy sonriente a lo que el muchacho simplemente se le quedó viendo, de pronto su mirada fue dirigida a algo detrás de Naruto, este volteó para ver lo que Sai observaba con cuidado.

-Es la casa de Sakura-Dijo Naruto.-Que estará haciendo? Es muy tarde ya-

-Quieres que valla a ver-Dijo Sai sin morbosidad.

-No!! es de muy malos modales ver a una chica en su alcoba ya de noche.. aunque.. podría ser interesante-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.-Esta bien Sai, te haré caso, pero solo un momento-Dijo Naruto y Sai sin entender mucho la extraña actitud de su compañero lo siguió; subieron al árbol más próximo y con cautela se asomaron por la ventana de Sakura y a Naruto casi le sangra la nariz por lo que estaba viendo, a una chica linda en una delicada bata rosa, Sai simplemente se sonrojo un poco.-No es bella?-Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, mira-Dijo Sai haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho el rubio, observaron bien y se sorprendieron, fue sorpresa ver a una Sakura llorosa mientras veía una foto sentada en su cama.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos-Dijo finalmente Sai.

-Esta bien-Dijo Naruto sin chistar, era verdad, necesitaba espacio.

-Porque estará llorando-Preguntó Sai, pero Naruto permaneció callado.

-Mejor vámonos Sai-Dijo Naruto, ya se marchaban y de pronto volvió a hablar.-No hueles como a pastel?-Dijo y Sai simplemente lo tomo del brazo para que no se detuviera.

La mañana saludaba a Konoha con un nuevo sol, poco a poco la gente aparecía, aunque para algunos en la oficina de la gran Hokague ya había amanecido desde hace mucho.

-Kakashi, tu que opinas?-Dijo Tsunade.

-Creo que deberíamos darles la misión-Dijo un hombre alto con una banda cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo.-Además, los tres han estado entrenando muy duro, creo que sería bueno que probaran lo que han aprendido-Dijo por último.

-Está bien, este es un objeto muy preciado para todos, además, los acompañará Yamato-Dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre un fólder y miraba a su compañero.

-Si me deja opinar, diría que no es necesario, ellos saben defenderse bien y no es tan peligrosa la misión como para que Naruto pierda el control-Interrumpió una vez mas Kakashi.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ellos han avanzado bastante, además, Sai está comenzando a empatizar con ellos, creo que debemos darles la oportunidad de que traten esto ellos solos-Dijo apoyando a Kakashi.

-Muy bien, se hará como ustedes dicen-Dijo finalmente.

-Sakura!!!! Sakura!!!-Una voz interrumpía el sueño de una chica que al parecer se quedó dormida abrazando una foto, se levanto, dejó el retrato en un tocador cercano y se acercó a la ventana.

-Que sucede Naruto!!-

-Nos llaman!! Al parecer hay una misión-Dijo el sonriente chico.

-Bien, ya no grites, ya voy-Dijo mientras se volvía a meter, Naruto se quedó viendo la ventana con algo de preocupación. Rápidamente Sakura se vistió con su tradicional uniforme y mientras se peinaba la misma foto que había dejado rato atrás le volvió a llamar, dejó el cepillo y tomo el retrato, lo llevo a una pequeña mesita redonda cerca de su ventana y a un lado puso un pequeño panecillo con una velita.-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-Dijo y salio de la recamara rápido, dejando ver aquel equipo7, el equipo donde estaban Naruto, Sasuke y ella con Kakashi, todos juntos, cuando eran tan felices y nada les preocupaba.

-Listo, vámonos-Dijo Sakura saliendo corriendo de su casa con su habitual sonrisa, Naruto se le quedó viendo con algo de preocupación.-Sucede algo?-Pregunto.

-Es que.. tu… estas…-Balbuceaba el rubio.-No, no pasa nada, vámonos-Dijo tranquilamente a su amiga, decidió no tocar el tema, esta escena sorprendió a Sai, quien los veía desde atrás.

Los tres rápidamente corrieron a la oficina de la gran Hokage, en cuestión de segundos ya estaban parados frente a Tsunade.

-Bien se les dará una misión-Dijo por fin.

-Si!! Ya era hora! Acción! Peleas! Me muero por saber que tipo de misión es-Dijo muy feliz Naruto con esa forma de interrumpir tan particular que tiene.

-Bien-Dijo Tsunade sin dar importancia-Se trata de un tipo de misión muy importante, en este sobre, están estadísticas de todos los jounin de esta aldea así como de todas las demás, de la oculta en la neblina, del sonido, de la arena y de otras más, así como de los demás Hokages, de todos y cada uno de ellos, desde los primeros, así que es muy importante que se lo entreguen al Hokage de la aldea del sonido, esa es la misión que se le encomendará-Finalizó.

-QUE!!!???? SOLO ESO??!! ENTREGAR UNOS MALDITOS PAPELES!!??-Dijo totalmente indignado nuestro héroe, pues él esperaba algo más.

-De que estas hablando Naruto!-Le regaño Sakura-Es una misión muy importante! Esos papeles no deben caer en manos equivocadas-Dijo ella.

-Ella tiene razón Naruto-Intervino Kakashi.-Si esos papeles caen en manos equivocadas, todos correremos un grave peligro, pues ahí están todas las técnicas especiales, edades, fechas de nacimiento y características de todos-

-mmmm pero yo quería algo más emocionante-Dijo encorvado de tristeza.

-Y dígame Tsunade, porque a la aldea del sonido?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Porque en ese lugar tienen los mejores sistemas de seguridad, por eso ahí se guardan papeles importantes-Explicó.-Ahora, tómenlo por favor y vallan, la aldea del sonido es muy lejos, así que mientras más pronto se vallan más pronto regresaran-Dijo y ya todos estaban poniendo plena atención.-Así que se los encargo mucho-

-Bien! No permitiré que nadie toque esos papeles!-Dijo decidido Naruto y una vez que Sakura tomo el fólder salieron rápidamente del lugar.

Ya estaban en la puerta listos para partir, dándole el adiós a la villa.

-Bien, Sai, podrías guardar en tu mochila el fólder por favor-Dijo Sakura estirando su mano a su pálido amigo.

-Si-Dijo y tomó lo que le entregaban.

-Bien, la aldea del sonido esta por allá, será mejor que nos vallamos-Y dicho esto Sakura, sus amigos la siguieron, Naruto aún la veía algo preocupado, la verdad es que el entendía como se sentía, él tenía ese mismo sentimiento de nostalgia; Sai notó la mirada de Naruto y aunque Sakura sabía actuar muy bien, también sentía esa inquietud en su corazón.

-Dime Naruto, que sucede-Se animó a decir.

-De que Sai?-Trato de darse a ver como si no entendiera lo que decía.

-Se que Sakura esta algo inquieta y tu también, quiero saber que pasa-Dijo dando una apariencia seria pero un tono de voz dominante.

-Bien, lo que sucede es que hoy es un día… digamos un poco difícil para Sakura-Se detuvo.-Siempre pasa lo mismo, cada año desde que él se fue, ya sabe disimular mejor, pero se que su corazón llora mucho, en especial este día-

-Pero que sucede? Que pasa con el día de hoy-

-Bueno.. es que……. –A Naruto también le costaba hablar del tema-La verdad es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-Dijo al fin y Sai simplemente guardó silencio mientras se internaban más en el bosque.

-Maestro, ya están en camino y llevan el fólder con ellos-Dijo un hombre de gafas entre la oscuridad.

-Bien, avisa a Sasuke y hagan lo que tengan que hacer-Ordenó Orochimaru.

-Como ordene maestro-Y después de una reverencia desapareció.

-Que comience la diversión-Dijo riéndose.

Una puerta de adobe y piedras se hacía visible para Kabuto, caminaba lentamente, la verdad era que nunca había confiado mucho en Sasuke, sin embargo era necesario para su maestro, se detuvo frente a la pesada puerta y con disimulada fuerza la abrió, dentro no había nada, solo oscuridad y una enorme estatua en forma ed serpiente en la que a sus pies estaba un joven vestido como samurai.-Ya es hora, el maestro dijo..-

-A mi no me importa lo que Orochimaru haya dicho-Dijo con frialdad Sasuke.-La realidad es que esto es una estupidez-

-Sea una estupidez o no lo tienes que hacer, a menos que tengas miedo-Dijo desafiante y con la velocidad de a luz, el joven ya no estaba sentado, en un parpadeo de Kabuto el joven ya estaba frente a el.

-Yo no le temo a nada-Dijo en un susurro mientras Kabuto se sorprendía por su velocidad y enseguida su atacante desapareció.

-Que hábil es, debo tener cuidado con lo que digo-Dijo con una pequeña risa burlona y desapareció.

El día había transcurrido rápido, ya era más de medio día y nuestros amigos caminaban bajo un sol agradable, no se podían quejar, el cielo estaba azul celeste con bellos copos de nubes totalmente blancas, el viento era fresco y el sol no calentaba nada, caminaban tranquilamente cuando de pronto un hermoso campo de girasoles silvestres se habría paso, una de las flores favoritas de nuestra amiga.

-Les propongo que pasando este campo de girasoles descansemos un poco-Opinó Naruto aunque nadie se lo había pedido.

-Apenas es medio día, no seas exagerado-Reprochó Sakura.

-Pero es que.. tengo hambre! No desayuné y para rendir en el día tenemos que alimentarnos-Dijo con aires de superioridad pues sabía que tenia razón.

-Está bien, si con eso te callas, come algo-Dijo Sakura algo molesta cuando terminaron de pasar el campo; cerca de ahí había un pequeño riachuelo donde se sentaron a comer, menos Sakura.-No tengo hambre, iré al campo de girasoles un poco mas-Dijo y se marchó.

-Estará bien?-Preguntó Sai.

-Parece que te preocupa mucho Sakura, no Sai?-Le dijo Naruto con mirada pícara.

-Ehm?-Sai no dijo nada.

-No será que te gusta?-Se acercaba más Naruto a Sai con ojos pícaros.

-De…..de…de que.. hablas-Sai se sonrojo un poco.

-Ah! La verdad es que Sakura es muy bonita, a cualquiera le puede gustar, no te culpo amigo, pero déjame decirte que no te la dejaré fácil-Le advirtió Naruto y Sai volteó a otro lado totalmente sonrojado.-Y si, no te apures, ella estará bien-Dijo el rubio contestando a la primera pregunta con un gran sándwich entre manos.

El día era perfecto, nada podía salir mal, al parecer la misión seria algo fácil o eso quería pensar Sakura mientras caminaba hacia los girasoles, se internó entre ellos y se sentó en una piedra cercana. Sai y Naruto estaban tranquilamente descansando a la sombra de un gran árbol, Naruto no dejaba de comer y Sai simplemente reposaba, estaba muy pensativo.

-Ahí están, escúchame, haremos esto, los atacaré y tu saldrás a su defensa, con eso te ganarás un punto para poder entrar a su circulo-Dijo Kabuto.-Falta la chica, pero no es importante, no es tan fuerte-Dijo al final mientras se escondían entre las sombras de los árboles.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez como esa, no me importan los planes que hayas hecho, lo haré a mi manera, así que si te atreves a meterte, de verdad te mataré Kabuto-Dijo el frío Sasuke y enseguida desapareció.

-Esta niño nunca entenderá- Se jactaba mientras se limpiaba los lentes con sus ropas.

-Que lindo día-Dijo Sakura mientras levantaba la cabeza para recibir un poco de los cálidos rayos del sol, mientras recordaba un suceso 5 años atrás…

**Flashback**

-Anda Naruto!!! Apúrate!!-Decía con dificultad la chica de cabello rosa mientras empujaba a su compañero.

-Pero porque tengo que estar yo! A mi no me importa-Decía mientras lo empujaban.

-Yo la organicé, además somos sus amigos, debemos estar ahí!!!-

-Pero yo no quiero estar con ese pesado-

-Ya cállate y camina-Pero la realidad es que no estaba caminando, estaba siendo empujado. Unos pasos más vieron la casa de Sakura, entraron y ahí estaban todos, Ino en primer lugar, Choji ya estaba sentado en la mesa listo para comer, la casa estaba adornada con globos de muchos colores, ellos traían puestos unos sombreros en forma de punta que decían "happy birthday".

-Ya esta todo listo!!-Dijo eufóricamente Sakura.

-Listo! Solo falta el más importante-Dijo Ino

-Ya viene, ahí esta Kakashi-sensei-Dijo alguien más y entonces todos apagaron luces.

-Esto es tonto-Se quejó Naruto.

-Cállate y ponte esto-Dijo su amiga mientras le ponía el gorro de cumpleaños.

-Kakashi sensei, porque me trae a casa de Sakura, que tengo que ver ahí-Dijo algo molesto el joven de cabello negro.

-Ya lo verás Sasuke, simplemente me dieron instrucciones de traerte-

-Que tontería, quien le puede dar instrucciones-Y mas rápido de lo que pensaron ya estaban en la puerta.

-Anda, pasa-Dijo Kakashi mientras abría la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y enseguida el chico entro cauteloso y entonces..

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!-Gritaron al unísono un grupo de chicos mientras se prendían las luces, sonaron silbatos y confeti cayó al suelo.

-Que es esto?-Dijo algo sorprendido Sasuke.

-Como hoy es tu cumpleaños decidimos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa Sasuke-Dijo Sakura.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver! A mi me trajeron a fuerza-Dijo Naruto con desprecio.

-Anda anda, pasa Sasuke, aquí está el pastel-Lo introdujo Sakura.

-Sasuke, feliz cumpleaños!!-Dijo Ino lanzándose hacía el.

-Oye! Quítate! –Le retó Sakura.

-Cálmate! No es de tu propiedad-Y entonces comenzó la discusión de siempre, se alejaron de Sasuke y se pusieron en guardia.

-Oigan, no es momento de pelear-Les trataban de detener, Kakashi veía toda la escena desde la puerta muy contento, Sasuke estaba sentado frente a un enorme pastel.

-Oye-Le habló alguien a su lado y el solo volteó.

-Feliz cumpleaños-Dijo Naruto con una discreta sonrisa y Sasuke se volteó, cerro los ojos y solo dijo "Gracias".

-Aunque ese muchacho no quita esa seriedad de su cara, claramente se puede ver que esta feliz-Pensaba Kakashi mientras los veía, también Sakura e Ino sonreían al ver se gesto de Naruto, ya habían dejado de pelear.

-Bien… ah comer!!!!!-Grito Choji.

-Ojala esto nunca cambie-Se dijo a si misma la chica de cabello rosa con una linda y radiante sonrisa.

**Fin flashback**

-Como cambiaron las cosas-Dijo volviendo al presente.-Quien se iba a imaginar que para el siguiente año Sasuke ya no estaría-Pensaba mientras agachaba la cabeza y el cabello le cubría los llorosos ojos, solo algunas lágrimas se escaparon. -Sasuke- Dijo mientras el viento soplaba con algo de fuerza llevándose sus lágrimas, las cuales llegaron hasta las ropas de alguien que estaba parado tras ella, ella no se había percatado de que alguien la estaba viendo, el viento no dejaba de soplar, a decir verdad, estaba mucho más fuerte de lo normal, pero a ella no le importaba.-Hay Sasuke, como quisiera que estuvieras con nosotros otra vez-Dijo, pero esta vez en voz alta y enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, levantó la cara con algo de cautela pues era una presencia algo tenebrosa, pero la conocía, o eso quería creer, se quedó inmóvil ante la posibilidad de que fuera… "no puede ser" pensaba.

-Voltea, aquí estoy-Dijo una voz grave y Sakura se sorprendió aún más, abrió los ojos mas de lo normal, le daba miedo voltear, no sabía porque, tal vez porque no quería desilusionarse, pero tomó fuerzas y con cautela volteó, despacio pero sin detenerse, cuando se dio totalmente la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos enormes, "no es posible" pensó y entre los girasoles estaba un apuesto joven de cabello negro, camisola blanca y pantalones negros, una espada se guardaba en su espalda, el viento jugaba con su cabello y cuando al fin se detuvo se descubrieron sus negros ojos, si ahí estaba, la estaba mirando fijamente, ella no lo podía creer, era como si la hubiera escuchado, Sakura tenía una mezcla de emociones, quería estar en guardia pues sabía que estaba con Orochimaru, pero al mismo tiempo se desvanecía ante él, tenía miedo, pero a la vez estaba feliz por verlo.

-Sasuke?-Fue lo único que pudo articular.

-No es estúpida esa pregunta Sakura?, acaso no me vez?-Dijo sin dar algún tipo de expresión.

-Si… pero.. es que….-Ella no sabía que decir, logró reunir todas las fuerzas necesarias para poder pararse y dar algunos pasos, acercándose a él, sin perder cuidado, ella no podía verlo a los ojos, no sabía que hacer, estaba confundida, al levantar su cara, sus ojos se toparon con los de él y así se quedaron un largo rato, ella tratando de creer que en realidad era él y él examinando su alma, el viento simplemente soplo.

-Ya se tardó mucho-Dijo Sai mientras su compañero descansaba tirado en el suelo con un estómago del tamaño de una montaña.

-Sai..Sai.. tranquilo, si hubiera algo malo lo podría percibir en cualquier momento-Dijo sin preocupación alguna, Sai no estaba tan seguro, algo lo inquietaba y no sabía que hacer; alguien los observaba desde lejos escondido entre las ramas.

-Bien, si el estúpido de Sasuke se interpone, no me importará, además, si robo esos papeles, estoy seguro que el señor Orochimaru estará contento-Dijo Kabuto mientras sacaba algunas estrellas y con precisión las lanzó hacía donde estaban Sai y Naruto, Sai inmediatamente se percató y lanzó algunas cuchillas para sacarlas de trayecto.

-Que sucede!!-Dijo Naruto levantándose de un brinco.

-Nos atacan!-Contesto y ambos se pusieron en guardia.

-Los papeles-Pregunto Naruto.

-En el mismo lugar, están bien-Contestó y enseguida un montón de estrellas salieron del bosque, ellos saltaron logrando esquivarlas, pero frente a Naruto un hombre de gafas se apareció dándole un tremendo golpe, el cual lo hizo caer.

-Kabuto-Dijo Sai. No tardó el sonido en viajar hasta donde estaba Sakura, se percató de que algo estaba pasando.

-Naruto-Dijo Sakura y caminó unos cuantos pasos.

-Kabuto idiota-Pensó Sasuke mirando sobre su hombro; Sakura se volvió a Sasuke, no quería dejarlo pues tenía mucho que no lo veía tan de cerca, pero recordó que estaba en servicio y salió corriendo dejando a Sasuke.

-Seguramente querían distraerme para que nos alejáramos-Pensó Sakura mientras corría con gran agilidad, cuando llegó donde estaban sus compañeros Sai estaba atado con algunas ramas y Naruto estaba totalmente lastimado, al parecer habían estado peleando muy duro.

-No te librarás de esta Kabuto… Rasengan!!-Gritó el rubio lanzando una gran bola de energía al hombre, este la logro esquivar sin problema alguno.

-Naruto!!-Gritó Sakura.

-No te metas Sakura-Le dijo mientras Kabuto desde arriba veía a los jóvenes.

-Ja! esto será muy fácil-Pensó Kabuto mientras se preparaba para contraatacar, pero mas rápido fue alguien que se interpuso entre él y sus víctimas, una vez más lo sorprendió con su velocidad; Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sai veía sin perder detalle y Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo.

-De donde salio-Dijo Naruto con la boca abierta.

-Te dije que no te metieras Kabuto-Dijo con gran amenaza y frialdad y enseguida lo golpeó tan fuerte que la tierra hizo un gran hoyo cuando cayó el cuerpo, no estaba terminando de ponerse en pie cuando Sasuke ya estaba listo para atacarlo con su espada.

-Yo también tengo mis trucos-Dijo Kabuto, Sasuke hizo caso omiso y blandeo la espada con tal fuerza que corto los árboles próximos, Kabuto sonreía mientras se desvanecía, ya no estaba, solo un joven con ropas de samurai y una espada en la mano dándole la espalda a los tres amigos; Naruto estaba tan sorprendido "que no eran compañeros?" se preguntó.

-Sasuke defendió a Naruto?- Se preguntaba Sakura casi sin parpadear y entonces Sasuke se volteo a ver a Naruto, este se puso en posición de ataque, aunque le daba gusto ver a Sasuke no perdió en ningún momento la guardia.

-A que vienes!?-Dijo Naruto, este no le contestó simplemente guardó la espada y caminó hacia el, este no se descuidaba en ningún momento, Sakura veía todo muy sorprendida, acaso Sasuke iba a regresar con ellos?; Sasuke se paro a un lado de Naruto.

-Baja la guardia, no pienso matarte aun-Dijo y Naruto se sorprendió, lo pasó de largo y fue a donde estaba Sai, este lo veía sin expresión alguna.

-Eres más fuerte que esto, puedes zafarte con facilidad-Dijo Sasuke, Sai simplemente sonrió, cerró los ojos y fácil salió de las ramas.

-Que? Sai porque no te safaste antes?-Pregunto un incrédulo Naruto.

-Estaba seguro de que había alguien mas, sabía que Sakura no estaba sola-Dijo y Naruto recordó lo que platicaban antes de que el ataque empezara.

-Que estas haciendo aquí Sasuke?-Dijo Naruto con indignación.-No se supone que deberías estar con Orochimaru? Y que fue eso que paso?-Al perecer, Naruto a diferencia de Sakura le fluían las palabras.

-El quería esos papeles que están en esa mochila-Dijo mirando la mochila de Sai.-Por mi parte, ya me cansé de las estúpidas órdenes de Orochimaru-Dijo sin mirar a nadie.

-Como supo que los papeles estaban ahí-Pensó Sai.

-Y tu pretendes que creamos que quieres estar con nosotros?-Dijo Naruto.

-Por lo menos mientras encuentro al estúpido de mi hermano y lo mato, además, quien mejor que yo conoce estos terrenos, Orochimaru esta por estas partes del bosque, son parte de sus dominios-Dijo mirando fríamente a Naruto.

-Pues no te creo nada-Exclamo Naruto muy molesto y entonces alguien se interpuso entre Naruto y Sasuke. -Sakura?-Se sorprendió Naruto.

-Démosle la oportunidad de probar lo que dice-Dijo al fin.

-Pero no te das cuenta de que nos puede matar aun cuando estemos dormidos?-

-Si, pero también puede ser verdad que quiere regresar-

-Pero Sakura- Naruto no sabía que hacer, si confiar o no.

-Creo que todos tenemos derecho de probar que hemos cambiado-Dijo también volteando a ver a Sai.

-Por mi no hay problema-Dijo el pálido chico.

-Bien, pero ni creas que mi has convencido-Sasuke simplemente sonrió.

-Ese idiota de Sasuke casi me mata-Decía un hombre entre sombras mientras se curaba una gran herida hecha por una espada.

-Te metiste en sus planes, era obvio que no te lo permitiera-Dijo Orochimaru.

-Señor, dígame el plan real de todo esto, con todo respeto, también creo que es una estupidez todo esto…-

-SI, lo es, pero también es para ver que tan inteligente es Sasuke, recuerda que me pertenecerá su cuerpo, además, con esto sabremos que tanta bondad tiene aun en su corazón, muy fácilmente podría matar esta noche a Naruto o librar una batalla, no le costara matarlo de cualquier forma, pero quiero saber que mas allá va, esos papeles no me interesan, puedo acabar con los jounin sin problema alguno, aun sin saber sus secretos, aunque.. quiero más detalles de ese zorro-

-Quiere hacerlo parte de usted?-

-No crees que estaría bien?-

-Es usted muy inteligente señor-Dijo sonriente.

Era un pasillo oscuro, muy largo, se escuchaban los pasos veloces de alguien, su respiración agitada, al parecer estaba huyendo de algo, Sakura estaba corriendo tratando de escapar de algo o alguien, su cara de angustia lo decía todo, no se detenía, corría y corría, pero de pronto el suelo terminó y con un grito desgarrados anunciaba su caída en un oyó negro sin fin..

-Sakura-Grito Naruto mientras se despertaba de una horrible pesadilla, estaba jadeando y sudando, la noche aún gobernaba en los cielos, no recordó en que momento se quedó dormido, inmediatamente volteó a ver a Sakura, para asegurarse de que estaba sana, ella dormía sin preocupación, de prisa también volteó a ver a Sasuke, estaba en a rama de un árbol, dormido, o eso parecía, se volvió a acostar y trató de calmarse, miraba a Sakura y a Sasuke.-Como quisiera creer en ti-Pensaba mientras veía a su ex compañero y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Sai no estaba confiado, aparentaba dormir pero estaba al pendiente, aunque había dicho que no tenía problema, no quería decir que confiaba. Sasuke desde el árbol sentía las miradas de Naruto y Sai, sentía también su desconfianza, no, así no los quería matar, así que estaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa; la única persona que estaba plenamente dormida era la linda chica que los acompañaba, dormida estaba sonriendo, al parecer con un lindo sueño "bienvenido de regreso..Sasuke" Dijo entre sueños y este la vio "porque?". La noche transcurrió tranquila, aunque extraña, aunque dormidos en guardia, listos para cualquier anomalía, pero nada paso.

La mañana de un nuevo día se daba paso, el cálido sol tocaba las copas de los árboles, las montañas comenzaban a iluminarse, los pájaros cantaban anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, Sakura fue la primera en despertar, era de pensarse pues sus compañeros no durmieron toda la noche, se levantó y se talló los ojos, una vez ya acostumbrada a la luz lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Sasuke, este no estaba, tuvo la ligera impresión de que había sido todo un sueño lo ocurrido el día anterior, a su mente volvió el recuerdo de una escena que mas de una vez había soñado, donde ella estaba parada frente a frente con su tan querido Sasuke en un hermoso campo de girasoles, se puso de pie y fue al riachuelo que estaba cerca, quería lavarse la cara aun adormitada, pero su sorpresa fue que alguien estaba ya ahí, era aquel objeto de sus sueños, aquella persona por la que su fe seguía de pie.

-Sasuke?-Dijo viendo la figura del apuesto muchacho.-Buenos días-Dijo algo sonriente.

-Valla, ya hablas-Dijo sin contestar a su saludo.

-Si.. es que.. ayer me sorprendió mucho tu llegada-Dijo ella algo ruborizada.

-Ah, ya veo-Dijo sin hacer caso alguno de que ella estaba ahí, él seguía sentado al borde del riachuelo. Sakura se acerco para lavarse la cara con el agua, se arrodillo a un lado del misterioso chico y con sus manos en forma de cuenco tomo agua y se la llevó a la cara.

-Que fresca-Dijo sonriente-Verdad que tengo razón Sasuke?-Dijo volteándolo a ver, pero este no hizo caso "siempre ha sido así" pensó al verlo serio como si no hubiera nadie mas.- Dime Sasuke-Siguió hablando mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Es verdad que ya no estas de lado de Orochimaru?, porque decidiste venir a nosotros? Ya cambiaste de parecer?-

-Siempre hablas tanto?-Dijo cortando cualquier tipo de intención a la chica.

-Lo siento-Dijo ella agachando la mirada, Sasuke la vio de reojo.

-Y por cierto, nunca he estado del lado de nadie, lo único que quiero es matar a mi hermano-Dijo sin dirigirle mirada.

-Sin importar que el quiera tu cuerpo para sus propósitos?-

-Sin importar eso, nada me importa mientras me vuelva más fuerte que él-Y entonces el silenció por fin llego.

-Sabes algo?-Interrumpió Sakura.-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto-Y le sonrió, Sasuke la vio algo sorprendido, pero sin emitir emoción alguna, era como si le hubieran borrado la memoria y no supiera porque estaba tan feliz esa extraña niña que estaba a su lado.

Por fin el sol tocó la cara de Naruto, el cual se levantó de golpe, tallándose los ojos, de pronto recordó al nuevo integrante.

-Sakura! Sakura!-Dijo con angustia y salió a buscar a su amiga.

El silencio entre los dos era prolongado, pero no molesto para Sakura pues estaba con esa persona que tanto había esperado, pero algo lo interrumpiría, al parecer Sasuke lo sabía porque se levanto de pronto.

-Que pasa Sasuke?-Preguntó.

-Sakura!!-Se escuchó el grito desesperado de su compañero.

-Que te pasa Naruto-mientras se levantaba Sasuke ya estaba caminando en dirección a Naruto, sin dirigirle una mirada, ni por error, el rubio lo miraba con algo de recelo.

-Estas bien Sakura?-

-Claro que estoy bien, pues que creías? Solo estaba con Sasuke-Dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver al apuesto chico.

-Eso era lo que me preocupaba-Naruto no dejaba de ver a Sasuke, el cual no dejó de caminar, era como si para el esto era algo que no estaba sucediendo. Naruto y Sakura lo siguieron hacia donde estaba la fogata de la noche anterior.

-Por cierto… y Sai?-Preguntó como si por algunos minutos lo hubieran olvidado.

-Aquí estoy, fui a dar un paseo y encontré una ladea muy cerca-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, vallamos por ahí-Dijo Sakura. Sasuke seguía sin darles cara, estaba de espaldas, no le agradaba mucho la idea de entrar en contacto con otras personas.

-Si, además con todo esto y el susto me dio hambre-Dijo Naruto.

-Cual susto? Creo que estas exagerando-Dicho esto la chica, los ahora 4 muchachos se pusieron en camino a la aldea.

Era una aldea muy pequeña, había posadas y pequeños restaurantes, se notaba que era de paso para los visitantes y viajeros como ellos, se notaba cálida y tranquila, Naruto vio a varios niños jugando con pelotas en las calles mientras las madres platicaban si problema entre ellas, un panadero ponía en sus vitrinas algo de pan recién hecho, los restaurantes apenas abrían, lo cual era buena seña para Naruto, aunque cerca se podía oler algo de comida, al parecer para un restauran ya había comenzado el día, sin dudarlo se acercaron y entraron, primero y con paso firme paso Naruto con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguido Sai y atrás Sakura, Sasuke se detuvo en la entrada, como dudando de pasar, no estaba seguro, la chica lo noto.

-Pasa algo?-Dijo volviéndose. Sasuke hizo caso omiso "esto no estaba planeado"penso.-Anda Sasuke, entra-Le animo la linda chica de ojos verdes mientras le hacía con un ademán para que entrara con ella; los otros dos chicos ya estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa, Naruto, por supuesto, ya estaba ordenando como 20 platillos diferentes.

-De verdad te vas a comer todo eso?-Le pregunto Sai.

-Claro!! Y eso para empezar-No dejaba de sonreír.

-Lamentamos la tardanza-Se disculpo su amiga mientras se sentaba y Sasuke junto a ella, parecía que la única persona que lo lamentaba era ella. El silencio fue interrumpido por algunas personas que estaban platicando cerca de ellos, hablaban tan fuerte que se podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían.

-No te puedes comer eso!! Es mió!!-Chillaba una chica.

-Es que está delicioso y tu ni siquiera lo tocas-Le respondió la voz de un hombre.

-Ya van a empezar otra vez, pero que fastidio-Decía con indiferencia una tercera voz. Los amigos no pudieron evitar voltear a buscar la causa te tanta riña y vieron a tres rostros conocidos.

-Ino?-Preguntó Sakura y la chica de cabello largo rubio y de ojos azules volteó.

-Ah pero que están haciendo aquí?-Preguntó ella mientras soltaba a su gordo amigo.

-Estamos de camino a una misión, pero Naruto decidió pasar a comer-Le contestó Sakura.

-Hola que tal!-Dijo el rubio chico levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola Naruto-Choji fue el único en contestarle.

-Hola Sai!!-Saludó efusivamente Ino al pálido chico.

-Hola-Se limitó a contestar, al parecer, desde que Sasuke desapareció Ino había perdido esperanza de volverlo a ver y cuado se encontró con Sai por primera vez, su corazón latía por él, pero parece que nadie notaba que alguien más estaba ahí.

-Pero que…-Dijo Shikamaru que fue el único que noto al cuarto.

-Que pasa Shikamaru?-Volteó a ver a su compañero y vio que sus ojos estaban abierto como platos, Ino volteó al lugar donde su compañero se quedó perplejo y justo a un lado de Sakura vio la figura de un apuesto chico, su camisola dejaba ver su musculoso y atractivo cuerpo, Ino se sonrojó, pero al momento de verle la cara se sorprendió aún mas.

-No puede ser!-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie de un golpe, totalmente perpleja, no era posible, ese chico que estaba viendo el cual no le ponía mayor atención pues tenía los ojos cerrados; su cabello negro azulado, sus facciones .-Sa…Sas…Sasuke..?-Se aventuro Ino y este se limitó a abrir sus ojos y devolverle la mirada.-Cuando volviste? Porque no se nos informó?-Decía Ino volteando a ver a Shikamaru, como para ver si estaba tan indignado como ella, pero todos veían en silencio al muchacho, este sin dar respuesta se levantó y salió del restaurant-Sakura?-Ino ahora le hablaba a su amiga, esta siguió el trayecto de su compañero.

-EL no regreso-Contestó Naruto.-Apareció ayer a la mitad del bosque diciendo que quería acompañarnos.

-Pero no se supone que estaba con Orochimaru?-Completó Shikamaru.

-Si, pero dice que ya se cansó de las estupideces de él y que ahora quiere encontrar a su hermano por su cuenta-Dijo imitando a Sasuke.

-Es muy extraño-Continuo el chico de cabello castaño.

-Lo se, pero Sakura está empeñada en que confiemos.. Sakura?..Sakura?-Al parecer nadie se había percatado de que la chica ya no estaba.

-Esta tonta-Dijo Ino y enseguida salió del restauran. Al salir vio a Sakura de inmediato.

-No se por donde se ha ido-Dijo ella.

-Sakura.. mírame por favor-Le hablo Ino con dulce voz, su amiga le hizo caso.

-Sakura… ten mucho cuidado, se que para ti es recobrar la esperanza el que haya aparecido, pero eso no quiere decir que sea el mismo de antes…-

-Yo si creo en él-Dijo interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Si y te entiendo, yo también pase el dolor de perderlo…-Sakura no respondió y se hizo un silencio algo incómodo.-Sabes?-Por fin habló Ino.-Siento algo de envidia-Esto sorprendió a Sakura.-te envidio porque decidió regresar contigo.-

-Pero si acabas de decir que…-Sakura no entendía a Ino, le acababa de decir que no debía confiar tanto.

-Si, se lo que dije, pero.. si regresó contigo o más bien, si apareció a solas contigo es porque dejaste algún tipo de huella en su vida pasada-Explicaba Ino sin darle la mirada a su amiga y ya no dijeron mas.

-Deben tener cuidado Naruto-Una platica se llevaba a cabo dentro del restauran desde que las chicas salieron.-SI llevan esos papeles, quien no dice que los quiere robar-

-Lo se, pero Kabuto apareció para atacarnos y fue Sasuke quien nos ayudó-

-Pero tampoco significa que no sea toda una trampa, se que Sakura está muy ilusionada, pero no deben bajar la guardia-Explicaba Shikamaru volteando a ver también a Sai.

Los cuatro chicos salieron del restauran y se reunieron con las dos amigas.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir-Dijo Choji al fin.-Nos dio mucho gusto saludarlos-

-Si, a nosotros también, vallan con cuidado-Se despidió Naruto y una mirada de complicidad le lanzó Shikamaru.

-Cuídate y recuerda lo que platicamos-Le dijo Ino.

-Si, gracias- Y enseguida salieron los tres amigos y con un salto desaparecieron.

-Bien continuemos el camino-Decía Naruto.

-Adelántense, vi algo que me interesó en la entrada del pueblo, no me tardo, nos vemos en la salida-Y con esto Sai desapareció de un salto.

-Creen que debamos…..-Decía una chica rubia mientras corría con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Definitivamente-Dijo Shikamaru como leyendo la mente de Ino.

-Esto es estúpido-Decía Sasuke arriba de un árbol a las afueras del pueblo.-Ya me canse, creo que mejor lo mato y ya-Decía y a la vista se dibujaban las siluetas de Sakura y Naruto.

-Pero donde demonios están Sai y Sasuke-Escucho desde el árbol, se puso en posición de ataque, sacó unas cuantas shuriken y se disponía lanzarlas a su objetivo, un chico de ropas naranjas.-Mejor lo hago y ya me quito de problemas-Se disponía a lanzarlas cuando alguien sujetó su mano, con ceño fruncido volteó a ver quien se atrevía a detener su ataque, enseguida supo quien, un chico de pálida piel lo detenía.

-Que crees que ibas a hacer?-Le dijo sin dejar ver algún tipo de expresión y al mismo tiempo se pusieron de pie en la rama del árbol, Sasuke sin soltar las filosas estrellas.

-No soy como ellos Uchija, yo no confío en ti-Le dijo Sai con expresión amenazante y Sasuke simplemente sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Que bueno que no lo haces-Fue la respuesta del samurai y lanzó una shuriken hacia los dos chicos.

-Pero que demonios!-Dijo Naruto cuando vio la shuriken pasar muy cerca de ellos, enseguida miró de donde provenía y vio que Sasuke salía de un árbol.-Querías atacarme verdad idiota! Anda, porque no me enfrentas cara a cara!!-Lo desafiaba, pero Sasuke no hizo caso.

-Primero fíjate bien idiota-Le dijo sin mirarlo, entonces Naruto volteó y vio que le había dado a una serpiente de bosque venenosa, ya no pudo decir nada. Sai miraba la escena desde la rama de árbol, aunque había salvado a su amigo del piquete de una serpiente, algo le decía que no era nada confiable.

-Donde diablos está Sai!!! Se hace tarde!-Reprochaba Naruto.

-Aquí estoy-Decía el chico que salía corriendo del pueblo.

-Diablos Sai, porque tardaste tanto-

Lo siento, es que algo me entretuvo-Y lanzó una mirada discreta a Sasuke el cual respondió burlonamente.-Bueno, ya vámonos-Y de un salto desaparecieron los chicos, Sasuke se tardó unos segundos mas porque mira a la serpiente que acababa de matar, la analizó unos segundos y enseguida se fue.

-Es muy perspicaz-Dijo un delgado chico recargado en un árbol no muy lejos de ahí.

El camino era algo extraño, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera nuestro parlanchín héroe, se preocupaba más por como actuaba Sasuke, Sai actuaba como si no pasara nada fuera de lo normal, Sakura al parecer, aunque estaba alerta, se notaba feliz por la compañía de su antiguo compañero y el amor de su vida, como ella lo pensaba, sin embargo, Sasuke caminaba sin importarle quien estaba a su lado o si estaba de regreso a su antiguo grupo, simplemente estaba ahí por obligación más que por ganas. El bosque abría paso a grandes árboles, los rayos del sol apenas se filtraban entre las copas de los mismos dando una agradable sensación, Sakura era la única que se percataba de eso, tal vez por su buen estado de ánimo, los pájaros del lugar eran los únicos que rompían el extraño silencio del grupo de muchachos.

-Dime Sasuke, crees que Orochimaru intentará atacarnos y llevarse los papeles?-Por fin Sakura interrumpió ese lastimosos silencio.

-Tal vez-Se limitó a contestar.

-Entonces puede decirse que estaremos a salvo, no?-Continuó.

-Puede ser-

-Parece que estar encerrado con Orochimaru redujo tu léxico a dos palabras Sasuke-Se burló Naruto.-Oye que te pasa!!-Dijo cuando unas cuantas shuriken fueron lanzadas por el misteriosos muchacho-No dije nada para que te molestaras!-Dijo Naruto algo molesto pero bastó solo una mirada fulminante de Sasuke para que ya no continuaran la batalla. Sakura parecía divertirse al ver la reacción de ambos, era como en los viejos tiempos, pensaba la chica, después de eso, el silencio volvió a gobernar.

-Esta Sasuke con ellos!!!!!-Una fuerte voz como terremoto irrumpió en la oficina de la gran hokage.

-Así es señorita Tsunade, nos lo encontramos en una aldea cerca de aquí y estaba con ellos Sasuke-Reafirmó Ino.

-Eso es muy extraño-Decía Tsunade poniendo sus manos juntas sobre el escritorio.-Crees que sea una trampa?-Dedujo mirando a Kakashi.

-No lo se, es muy extraño, es verdad, pero también puede ser cierto lo que dijo Shikamaru, que ya se canso de seguir a Orochimaru-

-Si, pero también creo que alguien como Orochimaru no dejaría tan fácil en libertad a alguien como Sasuke, más que lo necesita-Completó Yamato.

-Eso es verdad-Tsunade no dejaba de verse pensativa-Ustedes como vieron a Sasuke-Preguntó dirigiéndose al Grupo Asuna.

-Pues en realidad parecía el mismo de antes-Dijo Ino.-La misma actitud, pero diferente físico-

-Igual de arrogante que antes-Completo Choji.

-Pero si algo andaba extraño, algo en su chakra no estaba bien, mas bien era maligno-Fue la aportación de Shikamaru.

-Yo creo que deberíamos mandar a alguien para que los siguiera, sólo por si acaso-Opinó la Hokage.-A esta hora por donde van-

-Ya deberían ir a mitad de camino-Dijo Kakashi.

-Bien, Yamato, ya sabes que hacer- Y enseguida el capitan Yamato puso sus manos listo para hacer un jutsu, enseguida, de él se separó una masa color café que enseguida se convirtió en alguien igual a él, era como un espejo.

-Ve y encuentra a Naruto y los demás y síguelos discretamente, no tengas contacto con ellos y que no se percate nadie de tu presencia, pero mantenme informado de cada cosa-Dicho esto, la copia asintió y enseguida se fue.

-Asuna, estará bien si tenemos listos a tus chicos por si se necesita?-

-No hay ningún problema señorita Tsunade-Dijo el Jounin al mismo tiempo que asentía.

La tarde caía en el bosque mientras nuestros cuatro amigos caminaban para completar la misión, al parecer la atmósfera incómoda ya había pasado, aunque en momentos Sai y Sasuke se lanzaban miradas furtidas y amenazantes, Naruto parecía que ya había superado esa etapa.

-Ah. Que aburrido-Exclamó Naruto.-Ha sido un recorrido muy tranquilo-

-Creo que estamos a mitad del camino-Comentó Sakura.

-Si y nada de acción-

-Ya va a anochecer-Rompió la platica Sai.

-Si, es verdad, será mejor que busquemos donde acampar y así podamos cenar!!!-Dijo el feliz rubio.

-Otra vez con lo mismo-Dijo Sakura, pero al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo porque en cuanto cayó la noche encendieron una fogata donde hacían algo de comida; la noche se dejaba ver hermosa y tranquila, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y los grillos componían una linda melodía, Sakura, Naruto y Sai estaban alrededor de la fogata mientras que Sasuke estaba apartado de ellos.

-Bah! Siempre ha sido un pesado, no ha cambiado nada-Comentó Naruto escupiendo un poco de papa asada.

-Pero es muy misteriosos y extraño, creo que debemos cuidarnos de él-Decía Sai seguido de una gran mordida a su papa.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto, si hasta aquí no nos ha hecho nada creo que estará todo bien, si después de esta noche no nos hace nada mientras dormimos, creo que podemos confiar en el-Opinó Naruto mientras mordía la mitad de una gran papa, Sai simplemente se quedó callado a las palabras de su compañero y siguió comiendo. Sakura estaba cerca de ellos, pero no los escuchaba, de su bolsa sacaba una pequeña bolsa y sin sacar su contenido se levantó y se fue hacia donde estaba su antiguo compañero.

-A donde va?-Preguntó intrigado Sai.

-A ver a Sasuke-Le respondió Naruto.-No te preocupes, siempre ha sido así y creo que ella sería la única que no corre riesgo en manos de Sasuke-Completó al ver la cara de Sai de preocupación.

-Que perdida de tiempo-Dijo para si el misterioso joven mientras estaba parado a la orilla de un risco, la vista era increíble, el cielo nocturno se abría paso ante la inmensidad del bosque, las copas de los árboles se vestían de negro, soplaba un ligero viento.

-Es muy linda la vista no crees?-Una voz le interrumpió los pensamientos que tenía. Sasuke no contestó y se limitó a mirar sobre el hombro a la chica que estaba detrás.-A mi también me gusta pasar un poco de tiempo a solas en lugares como este- Pero el chico parecía que no la escuchaba.

-Entonces a que vienes, tú lo has dicho, "a solas", y eso quiero, estar solo y lejos de ustedes-Dijo en tono cortante, ella no contestó e ignoró sus palabras.

-Hay veces que cuando estoy en estos lugares siento gran nostalgia por el pasado-Dijo ella.

-El pasado es algo que nunca regresará, es estúpido aferrarse a el, es mejor mirar al frente y prepararse para ello-Dijo por fin algo carente de frialdad.

-Si, lo se, sin embargo los recuerdos lindos son los que siempre deben vivir en los corazones de uno, por ejemplo, cuando te fuiste, ese es un recuerdo lleno de dolor, algo que nunca olvidaré…..-

-Y por ese dolor que te causé deberías odiarme-Le interrumpió.

-Para nada, todo lo contrario, el cariño que sentía se intensificó y eso fue lo que hizo que decidiera buscarte y no perder la fe de que te encontraría otra vez-

-Porque te aferras a algo tan estúpido como eso, la fe, es un término carente de sentido, el odio es lo que te hace más fuerte y decidido, con eso puedes acabar con aquel que te provocó ese sufrimiento-En los ojos de aquel chico, por primera vez se dejo ver algo de sentimiento, de tristeza.

-Lo dices por tu hermano, verdad?-Se aventuró ella.

-Lo mataré-Y los ojos volvieron a ser fríos.

-Aunque debas darle tu vida a Orochimaru?-

-No me importa, ya te lo había dicho-Dijo él y un pequeño silencio se apoderó de aquellos dos.-Dime algo…-Por fin habló.

-Dime?-

-Porque tienes fe en que regresé con ustedes siendo el mismo de antes?-

-Porque aquí estas-Dijo sonriente la chica.

-Pero podría estar aquí para matarlos, para ganarme otra vez esa confianza y matarlos, yo podría atacarte en este instante y matarte, no eres alguien tan fuerte después de todo-Dijo al fin haciendo sentir mal a la chica pues tenía razón, nunca se había destacado por ser fuerte, sin embargo decidió hacer caso omiso del comentario.

-No lo harías, de ser así, no te hubieras complicado y ya lo hubieras hecho-Dijo ella, al parecer lo conocía mejor que nadie porque así lo había pensado.

-Mi plan puede ser que esta noche los atacara y los matara-Dijo viéndola fríamente.-Que te hace pensar que no lo haré?-

-Porque confío en ti-Dijo con una mirada llena de luz y el chico se sorprendió un poco, casi no se noto el pequeño brillo en sus fríos ojos.-Y no solamente yo, Naruto también confía en ti, aunque no se note, está muy feliz de tenerte aquí y Sai, es un buen chico, pero como te conoció ya del lado de Orochimaru, no tiene el mejor concepto de ti, pero una vez que te conozca cambiará eso-Pero Sasuke parecía que había perdido la conciencia de que estaba hablando con ella, otra vez estaba mirando las estrellas. Sakura apretó su mano a un apequeña bolsita que estaba sujetando.

-Sasuke….-Le habló y el chico volteó a verla, le llamó la atención que estaba algo sonrojada.-…es que.. quería darte algo…..-Pero apenas estaba levantando la mano cuando algo le interrumpió.-Que demonios es esto!!!-Grito ella cuando algunas shurikens habían caído muy cerca de ella, logró esquivarlas, pero apenas ponía un pié en el suelo cuando otras shurikens eran lanzadas a ella, todo indicaba que le harían daño, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el aire, en los brazos de…

-Sasuke….-Se sorprendió de que el chico le ayudara a salir ilesa, el chico la puso de nuevo en el suelo y enseguida otras shurikens fueron lanzadas a ellos, pero esta vez sin problemas las evadieron.-Es como si no la lanzaran a nosotros-Dijo ella.

-Que pasa! Escuchamos ruidos y…. pero que!!??-Naruto llegaba con Sai, pero su camino fue detenido pues otra docena de estrellas de metal. Un chakra se empezó a sentir cerca, era muy poderoso y los compañeros se pusieron en guardia.

-Orochimaru?-Dudó Sasuke que su presentimiento fuera cierto, pero sin suficiente tiempo para analizarlo porque un extraño suceso comenzaba a darse paso.

-Que demonios es eso-Dijo Sai al ver que las shurikens cambiaban de forma, ahora no eran estrellas, ahora eran..

-Serpientes??-Sakura no daba crédito a lo que veía, miles de serpientes cobraban vida frente a ella. Sasuke las miraba fríamente, pues él sabía de que se trataba.

-No se acerquen!-Y dicho esto, Naruto comenzó a atacarlas con shurikens, Sai dibujó algunas serpientes y estas salieron del pergamino para luchar contra las otras, Sakura se limitaba a esquivarlas, de pronto, una gran luz blandió el aire y las serpientes cayeron muertas, a Sasuke solo le faltó con sacar su espada y matarlas.

-Creo que ya se murieron-Pero como si fuera un conjuro, las serpientes muertas recobraron vida y los pedazos de algunas se materializaron en serpientes, por lo que se volvieron más del doble se reptiles.

-No puede ser-Sakura trataba de esconder la impresión que tenía, sin embargo a Sasuke le sorprendió aún más; con determinación luchaban con cada una de ella, Naruto disparaba su Rasengan, se dividió en varias partes, pero nada daba resultado, Sai utilizaba sus técnicas, pero por más que lo intentaba, las serpientes simplemente renacían y se multiplicaban, llegó un punto en que los cuatro estaban rodeados sin saber donde ir, habían tantas serpientes como estrellas en el cielo.

-Que haremos, si las cortamos se multiplican-Puntualizó Naruto.

-Debe haber alguna forma-Sakura pensaba en alguna solución, pero nada que no tuvieran que cortarlas.

-Odio esto, porque nos pasa solo de noche-Se quejaba Naruto-Pero que!?-Al parecer Naruto vio algo que los demás no habían visto y seguido a esto lanzó un par de shurikens hacia donde estaba Sasuke, la sorpresa de todos se resolvió al ver que un par de reptiles iban a morder a Sasuke, este abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba eso, volteó y vio tres serpientes encajadas al suelo, se limitó a voltear a ver a Naruto.

-Debe haber…-Decía Sai algo pensativo.

-Sai! No es momento de ponerse a pensar así-

-Naruto! Debe haber alguna serpiente que sea la fuente de las otras-Concluyó Sai, la idea no les pareció descabellada a los amigos, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué serpiente es? Había por lo menos 1000 de ellas, cual era la fuente. Cerca de ellos, en la fogata donde al principio descansaban estaban algunas de las cosas de nuestros amigos, entre ellas, la mochila de Sai con los papeles, cautelosamente, un animal rastrero se acercaba, una enorme serpiente del tamaño de una boa con sigilo se acercaba a donde estaba la mochila de Sai.

-No puede ser!!-Dijo Sai en medio de otra batalla librada contra las serpientes.

-Que su..sucede-Preguntó Naruto mientras forcejeaba con varias de ellas, pero su compañero no le contestó y enseguida dio un salto enorme y se dirigió a donde estaba la fogata unos minutos atrás, con gran agilidad saltó hasta donde estaba su mochila, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, la mochila estaba abierta y los papeles ya no estaban, se fijó en la arena y vio el rastro que estaba buscando, sin pensarlo lo siguió. Mientras tanto, la batalla contra las serpientes era más difícil pues serpiente que cortaban era serpiente que se multiplicaba.

-Ya fue suficiente-Dijo Sasuke y dio un gran salto, levantó su espada al cielo y tras decir extrañas palabras unos enormes rayos invadieron la hoja, con un brusco ademán lanzó atacando a donde estaban todas las serpientes.

-Oye espera a que nos vallamos!-Le reclamó Naruto y con rapidez se alejaron de ahí. Las serpientes no fueron partidas, simplemente se petrificaron, a Naruto y Sakura les sorprendió el poder que tenía ahora su antiguo compañero. –Como…hiciste..eso-Nartuto estaba anonadado con tal demostración de fuerza, pero Sasuke no contesto.

-De prisa! Tenemos que ir donde los papeles-Dijo y se internó en el oscuro bosque.

-Vamos Naruto-Sakura siguió a Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Maldición-Naruto los siguió, pero no dejaba de ver a Sasuke, le dolía confesar, pero aun era mucho más fuerte que él.

Sai seguía deprisa la gran boa, poco a poco se abría el bosque dejando ver al gran reptil, cuando por fin le hubo alcanzado, vio que los papeles estaban en medio de su enorme cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a atacarla, pero al recibir el primer ataque, la boa se volvió hacia Sai y de su enorme boca salió una bola de energía negra, Sai logro esquivarla la primera y segunda vez, pero en la tercera lo atacó por atrás. Grandes explosiones invadían el bosque, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura no tardaron en darse cuenta hacia donde dirigirse, saltaban más deprisa entre los árboles y cuando llegaron vieron que una enorme batalla había sido librada, ya no habían árboles, ahora un enorme claro.

-Sai!!!!!!-Grito Sakura cuando vio que su compañero estaba colgado de cabeza inconciente agarrado de la cola de la enorme boa, al verlos un gran rugido salió del gran animal, era como un desafío a los chicos.

-Quédense aquí-Les ordenó Sasuke.

-Tu no nos dirás que hacer-Le repuso el rubio.

-Esta es mi batalla-Y enseguida saltó, dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

-Espera Naruto, deja que valla solo-Dijo Sakura.

-Pero…. Que dices?-Sorprendido, no daba crédito a lo que decía su compañera.

-SI, con esto veremos que tan fuerte es y de que lado esta-Sakura tenía razón y Naruto lo sabía, así que le hizo caso y no se movió. Sasuke, en cambio, con gran agilidad peleó con la gran boa, trató de utilizar la misma técnica que antes con las serpientes, pero fácilmente la boa le regresó el ataque, era como si su gruesa piel fuera una potente armadura, de pronto, dio un enorme salto y lanzó una dura mirada a Naruto, este la vio y con una pequeño movimiento de ojos de Sasuke supo de que se trataba, los papeles estaban a espaldas del monstruo.

-Vamos Sakura, los papeles-Dijo Naruto y con agilidad, pero discreción, fueron atrás de la serpiente, pero fue en vano, el enorme reptil se dio cuenta y lanzó el cuerpo de Sai contra un árbol y enseguida lanzó su pesada cola hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sakura.-Cuidado Sakura!-Pero no fue a tiempo, aunque Naruto pudo escapar Sakura no pudo.

-Aahhhh…!!!-Fue el grito desgarrados de la chica al recibir el golpe que la dejaría inconciente.

-Sakura!!!-Grito Naruto y vio con odio a la boa que parecía reírse de él, Sasuke vio la escena y no pudo evitar sentir algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, enseguida Naruto se dividió en cuatro y rodeó a la serpiente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un enorme rayo cayó del cielo hacia la serpiente, partiéndola en dos, Sasuke, con alguna fuerza desconocida, había caído y con su gran espada había matado a la boa. –Maldito-Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero indignado porque no le había permitido hacer nada. Sasuke se quedó quieto en medio del cuerpo del reptil viendo hacia el suelo, después de unos segundos volteó a ver a Sakura, al parecer estaba bien, no había sufrido daño significativo.

-Maldito Orochimaru-Pensó Sasuke, pues sabía que esto era una de las técnicas que usaba su maestro para entrenarlo. Nadie se dio cuenta que la gran boa estaba moviéndose, que sus ojos se había abierto de golpe, ni siquiera el poderoso Sasuke lo noto y sin previo aviso, el chico vestido de samurai recibió una sorpresiva mordida en su pierna.

-Sasuke!!!!!-Gritó Naruto y enseguida dirigió a sus copias hacía el monstruo y con fuerza lanzó un rasengan, dirigido de cuatro puntos para acabar con lo que quedaba del reptil, la fuerza de este fue tal que desintegró al monstruo, dejando intacto a Sasuke; Sakura apenas abría los ojos cuando vio que el animal caía en cenizas y su antiguo compañero estaba inconciente en el suelo.

-Sasuke!-Y enseguida se puso en pie para ir a ayudarlo.

-Sasuke-Dijo bajando del árbol donde estaba, rápidamente, Sakura le levantó el pantalón donde lo habían herido y vieron que estaba negro.

-Como lo sospechaba-Dijo ella.

-Puedes ayudarlo?-Naruto parecía preocupado.

-Si, lo haré, será difícil, pero lo haré-Y dicho esto puso sus manos donde estaba la mordedura-Le tengo que sacar el veneno-Naruto sabía que significaba eso, mucho chakra y la posibilidad de que si no se hacía con cuidado, el veneno podría invadir al sanador.

-Ten cuidado-Se limitó a decir.-Sasuke, resiste-

-Te perdí una vez…..no permitiré que vuelva a suceder-Y enseguida Sakura comenzó la operación. Sai apenas abría los ojos, estaba cansado, mas no herido en gravedad, cuando pudo enfocar su vista, lo primero que vio fue a un Sasuke tirado en el suelo y una linda Sakura peleando para curarlo, Sai no pudo evitar sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido, no estaba seguro de que era, pero trató de evitar pensar en ello; con esfuerzo se levantó y caminó despacio hacia donde estaban los papeles.

-Pero que demonios!-Fue la expresión de un jounin que había llegado, la copia de Yamato, haciendo caso a su original, simplemente se quedo viendo la escena.

-Una serpiente?-Dijo el verdadero Yamato en la villa de la hoja mientras estaba siendo informado por su copia.-Me dicen que está Sasuke tendido en el suelo con una pierna herida, Sakura lo está curando, Naruto está con ellos y Sai mantiene su distancia, pero que hay rastros de una serpiente gigante-Informó a Tsunade.

-Una serpiente gigante?-Confirmó ella.

-Crees que sea lo que creemos, una trampa de…-Pero kakashi fue interrumpido.

-No podemos sacar conjeturas tan pronto, debemos seguirlos-Dijo la gran hokage.

-Vamos.. Vamos….-Sakura ya se veía cansada, sudor le escurría de la frente, ya habían pasado varias horas de que comenzó a curar, la mañana se avecinaba.

-Estas bien sakura?-Le preguntó Naruto, pero ella hizo caso omiso, la verdad era que la mancha negra comenzaba a desaparecer mientras que un liquido negro era drenado y puesto a un lado del cuerpo.

-Ah… ya esta-Dijo con un hilo de voz y los ojos algo desorbitados, quitó las manos de la pierna de Sasuke y ella se desplomó.

-Sakura!-Le habló Naruto cuando la atrapó del aire.

-Ya le quité todo el veneno-Era verdad, la mancha había desaparecido, así como cualquier rastro de mordedura.-Naruto, estoy bien-Le contestó por fin a su pregunta.-Solo estoy algo cansada-El cielo se comenzaba a iluminar con un poco de sol cuando Sakura luchaba por no desmayarse, tenía que ver que él despertara, con eso sabría que estaba bien; el sol comenzaba a bañar con sus cálidos rayos el bosque, cuando llegó algo de luz al claro donde estaba, el chico que yacía tendido en el suelo comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, todo estaba borroso para él, tardó un poco en enfocar su mirada, con tranquilidad se levanto mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, le dolía.

-Que.. alegría-Dijo la sonriente Sakura en brazos de Naruto con un hilo de voz, Sasuke la miró, le quedaba de frente y cuando se miraron a los ojos, la chica se desplomó en los bazos de Naruto.

-Sakura…Sakura…..-Le hablaba Naruto asustado.

-Solo se quedó dormida-Le dijo Sai para tranquilizarlo, Sasuke se le quedó viendo, era verdad, estaba dormida, pero aunque se notaba cansada una discreta sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostro, dirigió su mirada a la pierna que le habían lastimado y se dio cuenta que estaba curada, sin rastro de ataque.

-Ella me curo?-Se dirigió a Naruto.

-Si, y por eso esta cansada, paso toda la noche drenando el veneno-Le confirmó, Sasuke hizo caso omiso y simplemente se levantó, probo la fortaleza de su pierna y se sorprendió de que era como si nada hubiera pasado y con un ágil salto desapareció.-Maldito, es un malagradecido-Dijo y se levantó con Sakura en los brazos para llevarla a donde habían acampado.

Algo andaba mal, diferente, Sasuke se sentía diferente, no sólo por que tenía la pierna sana, sino que algo en él había cambiado, no entendía como era posible que al ver que lastimaban a Sakura hubiera usado una fuerza que ni él conocía para acabar con esa boa, además, entre sombras veía a un Naruto que le ayudaba después de que lo hirieron, eso nunca pasaba con Orochimaru, con él, cada quien tenía que defenderse por sí solo, no había nadie mas, sentía como si un calor extraño le quisiera invadir el pecho, pero no sabía que.

Sakura estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño, recargada en un árbol, la cubrieron con una pequeña mantita para que no sintiera frío, Naruto y Sai ponían en orden las cosas que habían sido saqueadas antes.

-Sai, estas bien?-Le preguntó su amigo.

-Si, no recibí gran daño-Le contestó.

-Sasuke?-Se escuchó la voz de Sakura, los dos amigos voltearon a ver y rápidamente dejaron todo lo que hacían y corrieron a donde estaba la chica.-¿Qué paso?-Dijo ella entreabriendo los ojos.

-Te quedaste dormida-Le respondió Sai.

-Y sasuke??-Dijo abriendo los ojos por completo.

-Aquí estoy-Dijo sin dejar responder a ninguno de los otros dos chicos.

-Estas bien-Dijo Sakura sonriendo aliviada y volvió a relajarse.

-Debemos irnos lo antes posible-Dijo Sasuke.

-Espera a que por lo menos ella se recupere…pero Sakura…-Al momento de escuchar a Sasuke la chica de cabello rosa se comenzaba a mover para levantarse.-Sakura, tienes que descansar-Se preocupó Naruto.

-Estoy bien Naruto, ya descansé, aun falta camino para la aldea del sonido-

-En realidad no falta tanto, al anochecer llegaremos-Comentó Sasuke para sorpresa de todos.

-Es verdad-Apoyo Sai-Ya estamos mas cerca.

-Vez Naruto, no te preocupes, además, esta noche podré dormir en una cama-Dijo sonriente, pero no podía evitar dejar ver en sus ojos un destello de dolor.

En la aldea de Konoha aún se sentía tensión en la oficina central, Kakashi y Yamato no se habían movido del lado de Tsunade, cada paso, cada movimiento se le informaba a Yamato y este, a su vez, a la Hokague.

-Así que ella lo curó, creo que será interesante-

-Porque dice eso señorita Tunade?-Le intrigó a Yamato.

-Porque Sakura tiene un don curativo diferente al de todos los demás, solo que ni siquiera ella lo sabe, tengo la impresión de que Sasuke comenzará a cambiar después de esa intervención- Kakashi la escuchaba atento, pero sin decir nada, se limitaba a estar recargado en la pared, solo por si se necesitaba de apoyo.-No pierdas de vista a Sasuke Yamato-

-Si señora-

-Te sientes mejor Sasuke?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Si-Se limitó a contestar.

-Que bueno-Y la chica sonrió-Sabes?, nunca había hecho una curación tan profunda y peligrosa, pero no se, al verte ahí tendido no pude detenerme, ni siquiera lo pensé y simplemente quise ayudarte, pero me da mucho gusto que lo hubiese logrado- Sasuke la veía de reojo y aunque no lo quisiera ver, algo dentro de él se comenzaba a mover, no sabía que era, pero había algo diferente en él. Naruto también lo había sentido, Sasuke había cambiado su chakra y Sai también notó algo diferente, pero no sabía que, la realidad es que veía a Sakura con él y no le parecía la idea, una especie de inquietud se apoderaba de su corazón.

El día pasó muy rápido, como deseaban llegar pronto Naruto no se detuvo a comer, le preocupaba más que Sakura llegara a descansar a la aldea del sonido, pronto el bosque comenzó a quedarse atrás y daba paso a una superficie rocosa, grandes montañas se levantaban frente a ellos.

-Ya estamos cerca-Comentó Sai.

-Que bien! Ya quiero llegar-Agregó el rubio. Caminaron con cuidado, despacio para no hacer que Sakura se lastimara pues aún no recuperaba sus fuerzas del todo; comenzaron a subir una pequeña montaña, cualquier paso en falso sería fatal, así que con cuidado de donde ponían el pie siguieron su camino; la cima no estaba ya lejos, llegando al punto más alto de aquella montaña estaría la aldea, cuando por fin creían que lo habían logrado, algo inesperado sucedió, una fuerte corriente de aire se dejó caer sobre ellos.

-Cuidado!-Gritó Naruto y al instante todos saltaron esquivando el ataque, sin embargo, Sakura no supo apoyar bien su pie.

-Ahhh-Gritaba mientras caía la precipicio, pero por fortuna una mano la sujeto-Sai-Sakura estaba agradecida por la ayuda de su amigo, la tomó entre sus brazos y de un gran salto regresó a donde estaban los demás.-Muchas gracias Sai-Y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, le hizo sonrojar. Naruto se burlo de la reacción de su amigo, en cambio, Sasuke lo miró con algo de desdén.

-Alto Alto!!!-Gritó Naruto cuando vió que les lanzaban otros ataques.-No venimos a atacarles.

-Quienes son ustedes-Dijo una voz grave detrás de Naruto, este se sorprendió puesto nunca sintió en que momento llegaron a su lado, eran demasiado rápidos.

-Venimos a entregarle unos documentos al gran hokague-Dijo Sai viendo directamente a la persona que estaba detrás de naruto, de pronto, Sasuke puso su mano en la vaina de su espada, el se había percatado, habían mas que aparecían con fuertes ráfagas de viento.

-Que clase de documentos-Dijo ahora una mujer detrás de Sai.

-Son confidenciales-Le respondió Sakura.

-Bien, síganos-Y dicho esto, los guardianes de la aldea del sonido saltaron y desaparecieron al instante, pero Naruto y sus amigos lograron detectarlos y los siguieron. La aldea del sonido no era muy diferente a Konoha, la gente vivía pacíficamente ahí, en medio de grandes murallas de pierda, la aldea se veía cálida para los visitantes, si, era verdad, difícil de acceder y bien custodiada, Naruto se percató de que en cada punto, en la parte más alta de las montañas que custodiaban la aldea, habían vigilantes, conocedores del arte de camuflaje pues casi no se podían identificar, en medio de la aldea, un gran edificio se abría paso, con detalles azules y blancos, el techo daba el aspecto de un palacio chino y en el último piso estaba la oficina del gran Hokague

-Maestro, podemos pasar?-Dijo uno de los que escoltaban a Naruto y sus amigos.

-Si-Se escucho la voz de un hombre, al parecer anciano, dentro del cuarto.

-Ustedes quédense aquí-Les ordenaron y enseguida entraron los guardias.

-Hay, pero que estúpido, desconfiar de nosotros-

-Naruto son sus medidas de seguridad, es normal-Le decía Sakura, casi enseguida, la puerta donde habían entrado los guardias se abrió.

-Pasen-Les dijeron y los amigos entraron con paso firme, la oficina era un complejo circular, muy parecido al de Tsunade, grandes ventanales detrás del escritorio de un hombre anciano con larga barba y cabello blanco, sus ropas azules y blancas como el edificio eran distintivo para saber que él era el gran Hokague.

-Así que vienen desde Konoha-

-Así es y venimos a entregarle estos documentos-Dijo Naruto recibiendo los papeles que Sai le extendía y entregándoles al gran Hokague.

-Muy bien-Dijo al abrir el fólder y ver que los papeles estaban ahí.-Yo los guardaré con perfecto cuidado.

-Disculpe-Habló Sai

-Dígame-

-Bueno, quiero tener el atrevimiento de pedir alojo por esta noche en su aldea- Naruto y Sakua se sorprendieron, Sai no solía ser tan atrevido.

-Quieren…. Alojo?-Al parecer al Hokague también le había sorprendido.

-Si, la noche ya va a caer y además, nuestra compañera viene algo débil y necesita descansar-

-Sai!!!!-Sakura se sonrojo notablemente pues antes no había tenido Sai una atención así con ella.

-Ah ya entiendo-Dijo el sonriente Hokague.-Está bien, tienes razón, la noche ya va a caer y alrededor de estas montañas es muy peligroso salir y esta señorita necesita recuperarse, se ve algo desgastada- Sakura no evitó sonrojarse aún más.-Bien, serán bienvenidos en nuestra aldea esta noche-

-Sii!!!! Podremos comer!!!!-Festejó el rubio saltando.

-Muchas gracias-Fue la respuesta de Sai seguida de una ligera sonrisa y una reverencia.

-Gra…Gracias-Sakura estaba con la cabeza agachada sonrojada, estaba muy apenada, Sai la miro de reojo con algo de ternura y Sasuke, quien estaba atrás veía la escena no muy contento.

-Tu que opinas?-Se dirigió el Hokague a Sasuke.

-A mi me da igual-Dijo desviando su mirada a otro lado, a lo que el Hokague sonrió.

-Bien, serán mis invitados, prepárenles cuartos a los chicos-Se dirigió a una de las chicas en el cuarto.

El cielo nocturno cubría aquella aldea con hermosas estrellas, las casas y negocios encendían sus luces dando la bienvenida a la noche, el lugar donde los amigos se quedarían era una posada muy sencilla, pero muy calida y completa, cuando llegaron a la casita se encontraron con pequeños faroles en las entradas, un arco adornaba la puerta principal, entraron por la misma y vieron un pequeño recibidor con dos mujeres de edad media, donde había un mostrados y un par de sillones.

-Valla, visitantes, tenía mucho tiempo que no recibíamos a alguien- Dijo una las mujeres del mostrador.

-Vienen por parte del gran Hokague-Dijo la chica que los había escoltado.

-Ah ya veo, visitantes importantes, bien, las habitaciones ya están preparadas-

-Bien, será mejor que se instalen- Les dijo la guardiana.

-Si-Respondió Naruto, el más feliz de todos.

Los cuartos eran pequeños, una cama, un tocador, una ventana que dejaba ver las calles, una mesita a un lado y un pequeño sillón, muy sencilla, pero con todo lo necesario, Sakura fue la que primero llegó a su cuarto, estaba cansada, así que decidió comer después.

-Creo que mejor dormiré, no tengo hambre, estoy muy cansada-Comentó mientras se recostaba.

-Estarás bien?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Si, no te preocupes, solo necesito descansar, vallan a comer ustedes-

-Pues solamente Sai y yo, Sasuke se fue hace rato y mejor, así tendremos más comida para nosotros, no crees Sai?-

-S..si-Se limitó a contestar.

-Bien, vámonos!-Y enseguida Naruto jaló a Sai para bajar a comer algo.-Crees que haya ramen-se escucho Naruto después de que se cerró la puerta y dejaron a Sakura en su recamara; se recostó y se relajó, por fin podía descansar, acostada de lado podía ver perfectamente por la ventana, veía las estrellas, las lejanas montañas y las luces de la ciudad, recordó el viaje que habían hecho, había sido algo largo y duro, pero por fin habría una noche de paz y con ese sentimiento se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

Fuera de los cuartos, se escuchaba que alguien subía por las escaleras iluminadas con algo de luz.

-No vallas a tardar Sai!!!-Se escuchó el grito de alguien que estaba abajo.

Sai no contestó y siguió su camino, al parecer había olvidado algo en su recamara, pero tuvo una corazonada, algo lo impulsaba a entrar al cuarto de junto, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pudo resistir y entró. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, dejó escapar un pequeño rechinillo, el cuarto estaba oscuro, la cama se iluminó un poco con la luz del pasillo, Sai entró y vio que Sakura estaba plenamente dormida, despacio se acercó y la contempló, ahí estaba dormida tranquila y pacíficamente, su cabello descansaba en la suave almohada de la cama, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una delgada sábana, pero se adhería perfectamente a su silueta, la miro un largo tiempo, tenía que aceptar que era bonita, entendía porque Naruto se había fijado en ella, además de que en sus venas corría una fuerza y determinación que no cualquiera tenía, en sus manos el poder de sanar más que una herida y en su corazón sentimientos que la hacían única, era verdad, en el corazón de Sai había un remolino de sentimientos que no podía evitar sentir, ver a Sakura tan relajada le daba una sensación de paz, de tranquilidad, era placentera esa sensación, de pronto vio que la chica se movió un poco.

-Sasuke..-Dijo casi en un suspiro, al parecer estaba soñando, esto a Sai no le pareció, era extraño, pero le molestaba que Sakura y Sasuke estuvieran juntos. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una ráfaga de aire entró por el una ventana que estaba próxima, Sai cerró los ojos por un momento y caminó hacia ella, sin abrir los ojos se detuvo frente a ella, de pronto los abrió y el brillo de ternura de antes había desaparecido, ahora parecía desafiante.

-Se que estás ahí-Dijo con vos fuerte, pero no la suficiente como para despertar a la chica.-Vete, no te le acerques, no te atrevas a hacerle daño a ella o si no me las pagaras-Dicho esto se alejó de la ventana y la cerró. En el árbol frente al cuarto una sombra de un muchacho se ocultaba, estaba de pie recargado en el tronco con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados; cuando Sai se alejó simplemente sonrió en modo de burla y de un salto Sasuke se alejó.

Nunca antes se había percatado de lo hermoso que era, había estado bajo tierra por tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba los cielos llenos de estrellas, lo cálido del viento acariciaba su rostro como un suspiro, era como si le limpiaran sus penas, cualquier atadura, aunque estaba seguro de que esas ataduras ya habían sido removidas anteriormente, a decir verdad, desde que Sakura le salvo de una muerte segura las cosas con él mismo ya no estaban igual, algo en él había cambiado, y no en cuestión de fisico, era algo más como del corazón.

-Que demonios esta pasándome!-Dijo a fin de reclamo. Sasuke estaba en una parte lejana de la aldea, en una parte alta, de modo que podía ver las brillantes casas y las personas que aun caminaban por las calles, a lo lejos la casa del gran hokague y también esa pequeña posada, donde estaban las respuestas de los misterios que escondía su corazón.-Creo que nadie entendería lo que me sucede- Dijo algo melancólico, por primera vez en muchos años se permitía sentir algo diferente al odio con su hermano.

-Te equivocas-Dijo una voz tras de él, con extrema rapidez se movió y quedó de pie frente al anciano aquel.

-Eres el Hokague, verdad?-

-Así es, y tu eres el chico misteriosos que venía con los de la aldea de la hoja, eres uno de ellos, verdad?-Dijo amablemente el anciano.

-No, yo no pertenezco a ningún lado-Le contestó desviando la mirada.

-Ya veo-Se limitó a decir, unos minutos el silencio reino entre ellos, ambos veían hacia la aldea, hasta que alguien rompió ese silencio.

-Así que estas en una misión que solo te incumbe a ti-Dijo al fin el hokague, Sasuke se impresionó por el como lo adivinó, no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró algo sorprendido.-Te has de preguntar como lo se, y yo te preguntare a ti chico, ¿ Crees que sería lo suficientemente descuidado como para no saber quienes son aquellos que vienen a mi aldea?- La realidad es que no se imaginaba Sasuke que habían estado vigilados por alguien más diferente a kabuto.-Soy viejo- Continuo – La verdad, no es por alardear, pero soy mucho más sabio que todos las personas que viven aquí, he aprendido a saber los mensajes del viento, así que se lo que sucedió con la voz del viento-Sasuke ahora lo entendía, permanecía callado, aun sorprendido por lo que le decía, aunque la verdad no tenía nada que decir.-También se de tu aparición y de que casi mueres por el ataque de una cobra gigante, déjame decirte enormemente mortal, no me sorprende que tu amiga llegara tan cansada, fue un trabajo muy duro-Al final Sasuke creía saber a donde se dirigía todo, lo había escuchado?-Sabes otra cosa? –Le interrumpió sus pensamientos una vez mas – soy muy sensible a los sentimientos de los demás y por ello…-Y entonces se dirigió a Sasuke por primera vez, este simplemente lo miro fijamente- …por ello se que estas muy inquieto, has descubierto que desde que regresaste de esa muerte segura has cambiado y es que la verdad hay algo en tu corazón que comenzó a brillar-

-Tu no me conoces-Dijo al fin Sasuke.

-Te equivocas, eres Sasuke Uchiha, el único descendiente del clan Uchiha, odias a tu hermano porque nunca lo has podido vencer, además de que él te cataloga como alguien débil, pero aun con eso, eres una persona de buen corazón-Esto pareció más una ofensa que un cumplido.

-De que habla?!-Dijo algo desafiante y tornaba los ojos rojos.

-No hace falta que actives tu sharingan Sasuke Uchiha-Le dijo con la mayor de las calmas.

-Creo que debería matarlo, así también acabaría con el gran hokague de la aldea del sonido-Dijo amenazantemente.

-No lo harás, no te conviene, además, tu jefe se molestaría mucho-

-Yo no tengo jefe!!-Dijo casi en un grito, ahora se notaba más molesto.-Simplemente lo uso para que me de el poder de vencer al entupido de mi hermano-

-Aun así, no lo harás, se sale de tus planes y tus planes no es matarme a mi, si no a otra persona-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la aldea. –Además –Continuó el gran hokague sin verlo.-Esa niña te ha cambiado –Y una sonrisa discreta apareció en su rostro. Sasuke no lo podía creer, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza, pero más que nada en su corazón. –Esa niña es muy especial, tiene un corazón muy puro y por eso al momento de curar, no solo cura una herida, sino también el corazón-Sasuke no le contestó siquiera, de pronto, antes e que se diera cuenta, una enorme ráfaga de viento los envolvió, levantó hojas y movió los cercanos árboles, el viento era tan fuerte que Sasuke tuvo que taparse la cara para que no le lastimara, cuando el viento hubo desaparecido y Sasuke pudo abrir sus ojos, el anciano ya no estaba. Sasuke no mostró sorpresa ni nada, simplemente se quedó pensativo y recordó lo último que le dijo el anciano. No sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo, ir a algún lugar, no muy lejos, ahí mismo en la aldea, se movió como el viento, a través de las casas y los árboles que adornaban las calles y en menos de un minuto, ya estaba de pie en una gruesa rama cerca de una pequeña casita aún adornada con faros iluminando la entrada, la ventana estaba muy cerca, parecía que estaba sin seguro, dio un pequeño salto con discreción, empujo la ventana para probar suerte, si, estaba sin seguro; con sigilo vio antes de entrar al cuarto, estaba vacío, despacio y sin hacer ruido caminó en el cuarto y se dirigió a la cama donde alguien reposaba, una chica estaba sumergido en un sueño profundo y reparador.

-Que me hiciste?-Dijo estando parado de lado a Sakura, su tono no era amenazante, no era con resentimiento, era mas bien tierno, sus ojos dieron un pequeño destello, acaso era… no podía seguir negándolo, si, era amor. Sakura se movió para cambiar posición.

-Bienvenido Sasuke-Dijo con un respiro y este se sobresaltó.

Sai estaba algo preocupado por Sakura, no confiaba en Sasuke, no después de lo que vio que iba a hacer, iba amatar a Naruto, estaba seguro, aunque la cercanía a Sakura tampoco le perecía correcta, aunque no sabía si era porque era acechante o por que él no se sentía cómodo viéndolos, salió de su cuarto y fue a ver si todo estaba bien con Sakura, no quería que Sasuke la visitara mientras él podía evitarlo.

Sasuke aún contemplaba la figura de Sakura dormir, su pausada respiración, su tranquilidad, su paz, era verdad, paz es lo que le transmitía al verla, era una escena hermosísima, la luz de la calle era lo único que iluminaba ese cuarto, el silencio, Sasuke y Sakura, nada más podía pasar, era una atmósfera que sanaba cualquier odio y rencor en Sasuke, era como su nada más faltara, nada podía salir mal, ahora el problema venía a continuación, Sasuke se había dado cuenta que Naruto no era la persona que más quería, ya no.-Creo que te tendré que matar a ti- Dijo algo cabizbajo. Sasuke sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió movimiento en el pasillo, fuera del cuarto donde estaba, estaba seguro de quien era y como no quería causar alboroto alguno con una rapidez impresionante de pronto se encontró en las ramas de aquel árbol por el cual había entrado.

A Sai le pareció escuchar ruidos dentro del cuarto de Sakura, así que rápidamente, pero si hacer ruido, abrió la puerta del cuarto, no habia nadie ni rastro de que alguien hubiera estado ahí, la ventana seguía cerrada y Sakura placidamente dormida.-Creo que fue mi imaginación-Concluyó y seguido salió de la recámara y se fue a su cuarto mientras que fuera, en una rama, estaba sentado aquel muchacho enigmático.

La noche pasó rápido para Naruto, y que podía esperar, comió todo lo que pudo en el restaurante de la posada y enseguida subió a dormir, ahora ya el sol alumbraba cada rincón de la aldea del sonido, Sai aún seguía dormido, la realidad era que no había pasado buena noche, se preocupaba por cada sonido que escuchaba a través de sus paredes, Sasuke había despertado en el árbol de la noche anterior, mientras tanto, el sol empezó a iluminar el cuarto de Sakura y mientras más crecía la chica iba sintiendo el calor del astro, poco a poco se comenzó a mover y muy despacio abrió sus ojos, tardo un rato en poder enfocar la vista y con un profundo sus piro los abrió completamente, se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos, cuando por fin hubo despertado con cuidado se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió y sintió el sol en su rostro y una ligera brisa le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día.- Que bien me siento- Dijo mientras se estiraba y contempló un poco más el paisaje, alguien toco la puerta y la distrajo de si misma.

-Adelante-

-Hola Sakura, buenos días, como te sientes-Dijo un chico abriendo con cuidado la puerta.

-Hola Naruto, muy bien, gracias.. pero que…-El pobre chico forcejeaba con la puerta cuidando que no se le cayera la charola con comida que llevaba en las manos y enseguida Sakura acudió a su ayuda. –Que es esto Naruto?-

-Bueno, como no cenaste y dormiste mucho, supuse que tenías hambre-Dijo el sonriente Naruto.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo algo conmovida por el gesto de su amigo.

-Como te sientes?-Preguntó angustiado.

-Mucho mejor, descanse mucho-

-Que bueno-

-Buenos dias-Dijo una tercera voz.

-Sai, buenos dias-

-Valla! Hasta que te veo! Te desapareciste toda la noche-Dijo Naruto.

-No es verdad, estuve en mi recamara-

-Pues nunca te vi-Dijo el rubio.

-Como sigues Sakura-

-Mucho mejor Sai, gracias por preocuparte- Ante esto, el chico se sonrojo un poco.

-Oigan y Sasuke?-Ninguno de los chicos parecía saber que había pasado con él, por lo menos no Naruto y Sai no pretendía decir lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-No lo vi en toda la noche-Comento Naruto.

-Y tu Sai?-

-No tampoco-

-Seguro ya aparecerá-Dijo al final Naruto.-Ahora come que lo necesitas-Se preocupó, Sakura se conformó con la respuesta de su amigo y caminó a la mesita donde había puesto la charola con comida, se sentó en una sillita y comenzó a comer, cabe decir que la comida le supo excelente, no se había percatado del hambre que tenía hasta que se llevo un poco de arroz a su boca y enseguida devoró todo lo que Naruto le había llevado. Una vez terminado el desayuno, se dirigieron a la casa del gran hokague, subieron por las escaleras de caracol q llevaba a la gran oficina y tocaron con discreción.

-Quien?-Se escuchó una voz dentro.

-Somos Naruto, Sakura y Sai-Anunció el primero .

-Ah claro, pasen-Dijo el anciano y enseguida nuestros amigos abrieron la puerta y se sorprendieron mucho al ver quienes estaban dentro.

-Sasuke?-Naruto no creía que estuviera viendo a su amigo, pero más sorprendente fue la reacción del chico, con cautela giró su cabeza y lo miro con una sonrisa que hacía años no había visto, acaso era el Sasuke de antes?.

-Hola Naruto-Le contestó el misterioso chico.

-Que haces aquí?-Le pregunto Sai.

-Bueno, me levante temprano y decidí adelantarme- Le contestó de buena manera. Sakura y Naruto no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, ese Sasuke era diferente al que se había reunido con ellos hace dos días, ese Sasuke parecía más como aquel de hace cinco años, ese amigo al que tanto extrañaba, Sakura tenía razón, era cuestión de tiempo, al parecer, todo era verdad, aunque parecía un sueño.

-Así que..-El Gran Hokague los saco de sus pensamientos-Hoy regresan a su aldea-

-Si, así es, debemos regresar para avisar que la misión fue un éxito-Anunció Sakura.

-Muy bien, entonces no les haré perder más tiempo, deben aprovechar cada momento, aunque..una pequeña ayuda no les vendría mal-Dijo al tiempo que desviaba su mirada a la puerta de entrada, enseguida se abrió y dio paso a una de las guardianas de las montañas.-Sayuri, lleva a nuestros amigos a las afueras de la aldea y llévalos lo más lejos que puedas-Le ordeno a la chica.

-Como usted ordene-Le contestó con una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por todo Gran Hokague, fue muy amable con nosotros- Le agradeció Sakura con una reverencia.

-SI anciano, fue muy bueno de su parte-Agregó Naruto.

-Pasare por alto lo de anciano-Dijo fingiendo una tocecilla- Tengan cuidado, muchas cosas pueden ser engañosas a nuestros ojos, pero debemos seguir lo que nuestro corazón dicte- Ninguno de los muchachos entendió lo que quería decir, en realidad, cada quien lo interpretó a su modo, aunque todos se dirigían a una misma persona, Sai pensó inmediatamente en Sasuke, aunque tenía sus reservas, Naruto pensaba en Sasuke, era verdad, se había equivocado, ahora ya no tenía porque preocuparse, su amigo había vuelto, Sakura también pensó en Sasuke y en lo feliz que se sentía porque ese chico había vuelto y Sasuke pensaba en…..

-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos-Dijo Sail al fin.

-Si, vallan Sayuri los ayudará a llegar más rápido a su aldea, confíen en mi-Dicho esto, los cuatro se inclinaron y dando media vuelta siguieron a la chica detrás de ellos.

No se apresuraron, caminaban en las calles de la aldea, se despedían de cada parte de ella, además, por alguna razón, la chica no tenía prisa por llegar, era como si supiera un atajo, nadie hablaba con nadie, la caminata fue muy silenciosa, Naruto y Sai caminaban por delante, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke tras ellos.

-Sakura-Sonó la voz varonil de aquel chico que caminaba a su lado.

-Dime-Le contestó mirándolo de reojo en forma coqueta.

-Como te encuentras?-Sakura no podía creerlo, Sasuke se estaba preocupando por ella?

-Mucho mejor, dormi mucho, así que recobre todas mis fuerzas-Le contestó, su amigo ya no dio respuesta alguna-Muchas gracias-Le llamó otra vez. La realidad es que no quería dejar de escucharlo, de verlo hablarle a ella.

-De que?-Le respondió.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, por cuidarme-Dijo algo sonrojada.

-No agradezcas, no hay de que-Dijo desviando la mirada, era como si todo hubiera cambiado, ahora Sasuke parecía nuevo, si, un nuevo Sasuke, un nievo compañero.. un nuevo amigo.

La guardiana los llevo a las afueras de la aldea, pasaron las montañas sin interrupciones, ahora podían ver lo lindas que estaban, la realidad era que antes no lo habían notado por la emboscada que tuvieron, pero todo era distinto, a diferencia del día anterior ahora estaban siendo escoltados por los mismos que los habían atrapado. El día pintaba diferente, el cielo era completamente azul, un ligero viento soplaba y el sol era tan reconfortante como una caricia, al llegar a las faldas de la montaña se encontraron con la entrada al bosque, los pájaros les daban la bienvenida, todo anunciaba que sería un día perfecto y más para Sakura y Naruto… su amigo había vuelto.

-Bien, creo que de aquí nosotros nos vamos- Se apresuró Naruto.

-No tan deprisa-Le detuvo Sayuri.

-De que hablas?-Dijo alardeando el rubio.

-Bueno, el Gran Hokague me pidió que los acercara lo más que pudiera-Le recordó.

-Si, pero como podrás tu hacer eso-

-Bueno….-Se encaminó en medio de los amigos.-Hagan un círculo alrededor de mi- Les pidió y ellos accedieron a la petición, enseguida la chica hizo unos movimientos muy rápidos con sus manos "un jutsu" se dijo Sasuke quien observaba con completa atención, después se quedó en una sola posición y una enorme ráfaga de viento los envolvió y esto se convirtió en un remolino a su al rederor y en pocos segundos ya no estaban.

-Así que ya salieron de la aldea del sonido-Dijo Tsunade.

-Así es-Le respondió Yamato.

-Y Sasuke sigue con ellos?-

-Si, pero al parecer algo es diferente, no se ve amenazante como antes-

-Que extraño… decidimos no entrar para no alterar las normas de seguridad de la aldea, pero no sabemos que sucedió ahí.. mas vale no confiarnos ¡Shikamaru!-Le hablo al chico que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Si-Le respondió de manera sosa.

-Quiero que vallas al jardín de girasoles y los esperen ahí, debemos escoltarlos y tener en mira a Sasuke, algo no me huele bien-

-Como diga-Y enseguida salió por la puerta de la oficina.

-Estarán bien?-Preguntó Yamato.

-Esperemos que si, de cualquier forma, estaremos preparados-

Un remolino de aire interrumpió la paz de aquel bosque, de pronto, el aire se calmo y algunas hojas de los árboles cayeron al suelo, pronto el remolino desapareció dando paso a un grupo de chicos.

-Bien, hasta acá los puedo dejar-Dijo Sayuri. Los chicos aclararon su vista para reconocer el lugar en donde estaban.

-No lo puedo creer-Dijo Sakura casi sin aliento, frente a ellos reconocieron aquella aldea que estaba a dos días de camino; era el mismo pueblito rústico que hacía ya varios días habían pasado.

-Bueno, ahora me retiro-Les anunció Sayuri.

-SI, te lo agradecemos mucho-Dijo Sakura con una reverencia; la guardiana simplemente sonrió y el remolino volvió a aparecer, cuando se hubo difuminado aquella chica ya no estaba.

-Bueno, creo que debemos regresar-Naruto puso sus manos en su nuca dando pasos sosos, Sai lo siguió y después Sakura, Sasuke estaba a punto de dar su primer paso cuando algo lo detuvo, al parecer, sintió algún tipo de presencia, giro su cabeza clavando los misteriosos ojos al segmento de bosque cercano a el.

-Sasuke!-Le distrajo una voz a lo lejos.-Sasuke ven!-Le apresuraba Sakura.

-Si, adelántense, ahora los alcanzo-Le respondió.

-Todo bien?-Al parecer Sakura intuía que algo no andaba del todo bien.

-Si, no te apures, adelántense-Le confirmó, Sakura se limitó a asentir.

-Sakura!! Vienes?-Le llamó Naruto haciéndola voltear y ver que su amigo ya estaba muy lejos, rápidamente volteó para asegurarse que Sasuke estaría bien, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su amigo no estaba ya.

-Adelántense-Dijo casi al aire y salió corriendo rumbo a donde estaba su amigo.

-Que par tan extraño-Dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, Sai discrepaba, a él no le daba tan buena espina la actitud de aquellos chicos.

-No crees que deberíamos ir?-Dijo Sai al tiempo que daba un paso, Naruto le agarró del brazo deteniéndolo.

-No te preocupes, deja que tengan su espacio, Sakura necesita reconciliarse con él, además, he visto los ojos de Sasuke, el no es como antes-Naruto sonreía con la intención de tranquilizarlo.-Anda, vamos a comer algo-Jaló a Sai sin permitir que este se negara.

Sasuke brincaba de árbol en árbol, al parecer con un rumbo fijo, pasaba con tal velocidad que solamente el movimiento de las hojas avisaban que alguien había pasado; de pronto.. se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué haces aqui? Te dije que no molestaras-Dijo en voz alta, amenazante, pero con algo diferente.

-No te molesto-Dijo una voz desde algún lado.- Simplemente cuido que lleves a cabo tu misión- Continuó la voz al tiempo que Sasuke movía los ojos a su lado derecho para vislumbrar la imagen que le hizo recordar que estaba atado a un destino que él mismo se había trazado.-Kabuto-Dijo al fin.

Sakura corría sin rumbo alguno, simplemente hacia donde su corazón le indicaba, entonces escuchó algo y se detuvo en seco, antes de dar un paso se detuvo a escuchar a quienes pertenecían, se escondió detrás de un árbol y solo escucho.

-Entonces dime, ¿Aún recuerdas tu misión?-Dijo una de las voces, le parecía muy familiar, la conocía y por eso no tardo en identificar a quien pertenecía "Kabuto", pensó.

-Claro que aún lo recuerdo- Sakura abrió los ojos como plato, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, esa voz era…. Su voz!.

-Que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando, creía que ya no te interesaba acabar con tu hermano-Entonces a Sakura no le quedó duda alguna, esa voz era de Sasuke, pero.. ¿A que plan se refería?

-Nunca desistiré en acabar con él-Dijo imprimiendo odio en sus palabras.

-Eso es bueno, entonces recuerda que debes matar a esa persona que más quieres, sólo así-Sakura se llevo las manos a la boca para no dejar escapar aquel grito de susto.

-No me tienes que repetir lo que tengo que hacer, lo se muy bien-Dicho esto, Kabuto acomodó los lentes que adornaban su cara mientras esbozaba una maligna y suspicaz sonrisa y enseguida desapareció; Sasuke se quedó unos minutos inmóvil, para así después desaparecer con un saltó, en ese bosque solo estaba Sakura con los ojos desorbitados y las manos aún reprimían ese sollozo, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, era como si el peso del mundo entero se cayera sobre sus hombros

-No es posible- dijo apenas en un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para quedar recargada en el árbol. -Naruto….esta en..-Pero ya no pudo terminar de decir palabra alguna, el llanto la dominó y lloró sin detenerse a pensar si alguien la observaba o no, tal vez Kabuto seguía ahí y la vigilaba, pero eso no importaba más porque puso a su su amigo en un grave peligro, confió en él, había confiado en es apersona que tanto amaba y ahora, por culpa de ser tan necia, ahora Naruto corría peligro, y pensar que por ella dejo que se quedara y se ganara la confianza para poder apuñalarlo por la espalda, acaso ella era la asesina de Naruto por ayudarle así?, le dio entrada fácil a Sasuke, la cabeza de Sakura daba mil vueltas con tantos pensamientos: "Mata a la persona que mas quieres, a la que mas quieres" esa frase le giraba en su cabeza como una bailarina de ballet en escenarios…., cuando las lágrimas de Sakura cesaron, una pequeña sonrisa disimulada apareció en su rostro, por un momento, ella deseaba ser a quien Sasuke quisiera matar, por unos instantes, la idea loca de que fuera ella quien Sasuke buscaba le lleno la cabeza de una extraña alegría, no era porque deseaba salvar a Naruto, eso estaba implícito, no, era porque entonces era ella a quien más quería, la persona que más importante es para él, y eso hacia feliz a Sakura, tener la idea de que era ella esa persona, aunque la idea estaba lejos de ser real.

-Y ahora como lo voy a ver?-De pronto Sakura recordó que tenia que regresar con sus amigos y ahí iba a estar él, como lo iba a ver, acaso soportaría la mirada, o tendría que evadirlo, se abría dado cuenta Sasuke de que lo estaba espiando? Y era por un acto de piedad que seguía ella con vida, sea lo que fuera, Sakura tenía que esconder en un cajón esos sentimientos de miedo, coraje y decepción muy bien, no quería que Naruto se percatara, no tan pronto, ya en su momento le contaría, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-OTRA RACION MAS!!-

-Bueno, tu de verdad nunca te llenas!-Dijo Sai sorprendido como su amigo confirmaba su teoría de que era un barril sin fondo.

-Hay Sai.. tu porque no aguantas comer nada! Esto esta delicioso!-Le dijo meitnras recibia otro plato de ramen.

-Eres insaciable-pero la amena plática fue interrumpida porque alguien más entró en el restaurant.

-Ah que bueno que llegas Sasuke, siéntate-Y haciendo caso a su amigo, se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa.- Anda come algo!-Le invito Naruto.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre-Se limitó a decir, Sai lo miraba detenidamente y sin expresión alguna.

-Oye, donde está Sakura?-Preguntó Sai sin aviso previo.

-Sakura?-Le contestó Sasuke, dando a entender que no sabía de que hablaba.

-Si, después de que desapareciste, Sakura te siguió, no te diste cuenta?-Comentó Naruto, al parecer Sasuke no se había percatado de eso, nunca se dio cuenta su Sakura lo había seguido, tenía la impresión de que se había adentrado lo suficiente en el bosque como para no ser encontrado.

-Donde está Sakura!?-Insistió Sai.

-Aquí estoy- Contestó una voz femenina desde la puerta los chicos voltearon y ahí estaba ella con un cargamento abundante de hongos.

-Pero que es eso Sakura?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Lo que sucede es que en esta región hay muchos hongos curativos muy extraños y aproveche para cosechar algunos-

-Pero no habías seguido a Sasuke?-Le pregunto Sai, aun muy insistente en el tema y Sasuke tomo cuidadosa atención a lo que respondia ella.

-Bueno, pues si, lo había intentado, pero nunca lo encontré, así que decidi hacer algo mas, eres muy rápido Sasuke-Dijo con una sonrisa y enseguida giró la mirada a su amigo.

-Bueno, pues siéntate, come algo, ya vamos a llegar a casa-Dijo el feliz rubio.

-Esta bien-Y sakura se sentó a un lado de Naruto, esto era extraño porque desde que se reencontró con Sasuke, no se apartaba de él, en cada momento, en cada lugar, siempre estaba a un lado de Sasuke y ahora se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa; Sasuke se sentía extraño, era como si lo tratara de evitar, por un momento pensó que era mentira y que si lo había visto y había escuchado el tema de conversación con Kabuto, pero recordó que en ningún momento sintió la presencia de Sakura, así que debería estar delirando, aunque viniendo de Sasuke, era extraño, al final, aprecia que Kabuto tenía razón, era como si hubiera olvidado su verdadera misión y todo por dejarse cegar por esa luz….

-Ahhhh quede completamente satisfecho-

-Naruto.. comes demasiado!- Dijo el ya acostumbrado amigo y compañero de equipo. El bosque parecía tener un aire cálido y nostálgico para algunos, desde que salieron del restaurante Sakura no había dicho palabra alguna y Sasuke, bueno, el nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona que hablara mucho, podría ser que para Naruto no pasara nada inusual, pero Sasuke si lo notó, ella ya no hablaba, ni siquiera lo miraba, lo evitaba completamente, también Sai lo notó, pero parecía que le agradaba la situación, poco tiempo después llegaron a un lugar ya conocido, un claro cerca de un rio que hacía unos cuantos días habían pasado.

-Ah! Que recuerdos!-Comentó Naruto, al cual nadie tomo importancia.-Saben que? Deberíamos tomar un pequeño descanso-

-Un descanso? Naruto acabamos de comer y de estar sentados.. Como puedes querer descansar!!??-

-Sai, este lugar es muy bello! La ultima vez que pasamos no pudimos disfrutarlo mucho-Dijo mientras miró de reojo a Sasuke.-Así que después de todo merecemos un poco de descanso, además, a Sakura le gusta mucho esta parte del bosque, no es así Sakura?-Pero la chica estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el rio. -Sakura?-Le llamo Naruto.

-Ah! Si, me gusta mucho este lugar, deberíamos detenernos aquí un momento-Dijo ella sin mostrar ánimo alguno.

-Esta bien-Se resigno Sai.

-Y tu Sasuke.. esta…. Bien?, donde está Sasuke?-Dijo Naruto quedándose con las palabras en la boca.

-Seguramente se fue por ahí-Respondió Sai.

-Bueno, esta dicho, nos quedaremos aquí mismo- Y dicho esto, el alegre rubio se recostó al pie de un árbol a descansar. Sai se acercó al rio que estaba ahí cerca y Sakura decidió caminar un poco, quería pensar, lo necesitaba, estar fuera de ese circulo un momento para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero mas que otra cosa, sus sentimientos.

Parecía que había sido una eternidad desde la ultima vez que había estado en ese prado lleno de girasoles, ahí parada a la orilla del bosque, Sakura veía con nostalgia y melancolía, sus sentimientos estaban hechos un lio, aun recordaba esa alegría plena de haber encontrado a Sasuke otra vez, pero ahora se sentía culpable porque había cometido un error al permitir que se quedara, la vida de Naruto corría peligro…¿Por ella?, no estaba segura de que sentir, poco a poco y al ritmo de sus pensamientos se fue internado entre los girasoles, llegó a la enorme piedra que estaba en medio y se sentó, estaban muy cerca de Konoha, ¿debería decirles a los chicos lo que sucedía y no dejar que llegara a la aldea?, no quería cargar con mas culpas, no quería que nadie saliera herido, tanta gente inocente, tantos heridos, no, ya no, pero algo había de cierto entre sus pensamientos, ya había alguien que estaba sufriendo, ya había alguien que sangraba hasta lo más profundo, había alguien que ya estaba a punto de morir y ese alguien, era ella, la desepcion le lleno el corazón de dolor y tristeza, había confiado en él, pero ella ahora se sentía una tonta, porque había creído que era el de antes, aquel niño hasta cierto punto tímido, serio, pero tierno, pero no, ya no era ese Sasuke del que se enamoro. Por unos momentos, sentía que la esperanza se le escapaba, que ya era completamente imposible que él la amara como ella a él, porque si, aun con todas las cosas que ha hecho, aun lo amaba profundamente "matar a la persona que mas quieres" la frase no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, por momentos, Sakura deseaba ser ella a quien mataran, no solo para salvar la vida de Naruto y enmendar su error, sino porque Sasuke le demostraría que la quería de una forma especial, más fuerte que a nadie mas.

-Pero que estoy pensando-Se dijo a si misma.-Desear la muerte-Pero que muerte tan dulce sería, morir a manos del hombre al que ama.

No lejos de ahí, una batalla interna se debatía en la mente de un joven, sobre una rama recostado, Sasuke trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos y decidir que hacer, y de llevar a cabo la misión, ¿a quien mataría? Antes lo tenía todo muy claro, ahora, todo era una sombra, de pronto, sintió el olor de los girasoles y sabia que ahí estaba ella, ahora tendría que actuar.

Todo era tranquilidad, Sakura reposaba bajo el hermoso sol, sin darse cuenta, la tierra debajo de ella empezaba a moverse, y a dibujar algunos relieves, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde.

-AHhhhhhhHHHh!!!!!!-

-Que fue eso!?- Dijo Naruto levantándose de un salto.

-Sakura-Dijo Sai y enseguida salieron corriendo al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, al llegar al campo de girasoles, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, miles y miles de serpientes adornaban el suelo, Sakura estaba parada sobre la piedra matando a cualquier serpiente que intentara alcanzarla.

-Sakura!-Le llamo Naruto.

-Ten cuidado Naruto, no dejan de salir-Le advirtió su amiga.

-Aguarda Sakura!-Dijo su amigo, pero apenas dio unos pasos y serpientes ya aparecían bajo sus pies. -Sai!- Pero era tarde, también el estaba rodeado de serpientes, con movimientos agiles, se liberaron de las serpientes y de un salto llegaron a donde estaba Sakura.

-Pero que es esto????-Exclamo Naruto lleno de asombro. –Sakura, que fue lo que paso?-

-No tengo idea, estaba aquí en la roca y de pronto empezaron a salir debajo de la piedra-

-Donde está Sasuke??-Dijo Naruto, pero en ese intante la expresión de Sai dejo ver el odio que sentía por el nombrado, pues el sabia que todo eso era obra de Sasuke.

-No necesitamos de ese traidor-Ya no se limito a decirlo Sai.

-Traidor? Pero de que hablas Sai?- Naruto se intrigo con las palabras de su amigo y Sakura solamente guardaba silencio, en ese instante ella supo que era muy posible que todo eso fuera provocado por su amado Sasuke.

-Ah! Sasuke! Ten cuidado!!!-Gritó de pronto Naruto sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos, levanto la cara y vio a Sasuke parado a la orilla del bosque, pero algo había de extraño, su cabeza estaba agachada y sus ojos los tapaba la sombra de su cabello, caminó unos cuantos pasos y para sorpresa de los amigos, las serpientes le habrían paso sin atacarlo. –Pero que sucede??-Dijo Naruto con un aire de impresión, de pronto el muchacho se detuvo y levantó su espada y en voz baja menciono algunas palabras que hicieron que algunos rayos destellaran de la punta del arma y con un sutil movimiento de su brazo, dirigió la espada hacia la piedra y los rayos se dirigieron hacia ellos, con algo de suerte lograron esquivar el ataque, Naruto y Sai lograron llegar a un árbol cercano.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Naruto.

-Sakura!-Dijo de pronto Sai, Naruto vio hacia la dirección donde miraba su compañero y vio que la suerte no le sonrió a Sakura, al parecer las serpientes la alcanzaron impidiéndole escapar y entonces todas las serpientes fueron a su encuentro, atrapándola en una red de puros reptiles.

-Sakuraaaa!!!!-Grito desesperado Naruto ya listo para salvarla.

-No te muevas!-Se escucho la voz de Sasuke y el rubio se detuvo de pronto.-Si te mueves, las serpientes la apretaran tan fuerte que le romperán los huesos- Advirtió.

-Pero que te pasa Sasuke!!! Sueltalaaaa!!!!- Pero el aludido hizo caso omiso; de pronto, se escucho un gran estruendo y vieron que del otro lado del jardín de girasoles una especia de bola gigante se abría paso entre las serpientes dirigiéndose hacia Sakura, también se dieron cuenta que las serpientes de pronto dejaron de moverse y Sakura había desaparecido. -Pero que pasa?-Dijo el sorprendido Naruto y entonces se dieron cuenta, Choji había sido el que había hecho el camino hacia Sakura mientras Shikamaru las detenía con las sombras e Ino rescataba a Sakura. Increible!! Gracias muchachos!!-Dijo el efusivo Naruto, en la rama de a un lado de Sai y Naruto, Ino había puesto a sakura.

-Oye, Sakura, estas bien?-Le pregunto la amiga, pero la chica no respondio, estaba despierta, pero completamente conmocionada.

-Valla, la gran Hokague tenía razón en desconfiar de él-.

-Pero como supieron?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Todo este tiempo, desde que los vimos por primera vez en el pueblo, los han estado siguiendo, con la técnica de Yamato- Contestó Choji.

-Ya veo-Dijo el rubio.

-Oigan no es momento de platicar-Reprendio Shikamaru y entonces vieron que Sasuke los veía detenidamente a cada uno de ellos.

-Es muy fuerte-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Pero no puede vencernos, somos más que el-

-No estés tan seguro Choji-Dijo Sai. En ese momento, Saskue bajo la espada y la colocó en el suelo y después de decir unas palabras los rayos volvieron a salir, pero moviéndose sobre la tierra y alcanzó al árbol, subió por la corteza y casi electrocuta a los amigos si no hubieran saltado, Sakura seguía como petrificada, Ino tuvo que ayudarla a saltar, no les quedó mas remedio que saltar cerca de la roca.

-Pero que te pasa Sakura!!! Reacciona!!-Le exigia Ino, pero hacia caso omiso…

-Ya me canse de escapar!-Dijo Sai mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba un largo trozo de pergamino y con una habilidad inaudita dibujo una serpiente enorme, dijo las palabras para el jutsu y la serpiente se materializo.-Si serpientes quieres.. serpientes tendrás!-

-Crees que con algo tan simple me venceras?- Y cerrando sus ojos con aire prepotente y una sonrisa de burla, las péquelas serpientes se disolvieron bajo la tierra.

-Quien te dijo que esta enorme serpiente era para atacar esas pequeñas- Y entonces recibió de Shikamaru la señal, había hecho crecer su sombra tanto como para atrapar a Sasuke, pero al parecer nada de esto importaba pues ni se preocupo.

-Atacaaa!!!!-Le ordeno Sai, y Sasuke solo sonreía, y entonces una gran luz cegó a los que estaban en el lugar, cuando se hubo disipado, la serpiente ya no estaba y Sasuke brillaba con gran intensidad y algunos rayos salien del brillo que rodeaba su cuerpo.

-Imposible!-Dijo Naruto.

-Increible, es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé-Dijo Shikamaru- Puede manejar su chakra tan increíblemente que aunque este paralizado lo puede manipular…-

-Increible, hizo un escudo con su chakra-Dijo Ino quien estaba con Sakura, quien aun no reaccionaba.

-Ahora me toca mover a mi-Dijo Sasuke y enseguida envio los rayos a travez de la sombra atacando mortalmente a Shikamaru.

-Sikamaruuuu- Pero el chico ya estaba rodeado por una enorme bola de rayos que lo elevaron y lo dejaron caer completamente quemado.

-Tu nunca me agradaste-Dijo sasuke que de la nada apareció a un lado de Sai para sorpresa de todos.

-Pero como llego tan rápido!!??-Dijo Choji, la sorpresa inmovilizo a Sai.

-Sai!!-Dijo Naruto, pero al momento de que intento moverse se dio cuenta que no pudo, estaba inmovilizado por unas serpientes que salían de la tierra.

-Siempre te entrometiste en todo, por eso ahora pagaras cada momento tan desagradable que me hiciste pasar-Y un enorme y aturdidor golpe ataco a Sai haciéndolo volar hasta chocar con un árbol, apenas abría los ojos y Sasuke ya estaba frente a el.

-AHHHHH-Fue el grito mas desgarrados que Sai hubiera emitido, Sasuke le había atravesado la pierna con la espada.

-Sai!!-Gritó Ino, -Sakura!! Por favor!!! Reaccionaaaa. Que no estas viendo lo que sucede??!!!-

-Es mi culpa-Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular.

-Que? De que hablas Sakura?-

-Ino, por mi culpa Sasuke esta aquí, yo fui quien rogo para que el se quedara con nosotros, por mi culpa, todos estamos tan vulnerables-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Sakura! No es momento para lamentaciones! No estas viendo que todos están muy lastimados??- Pero ella ya no respondió.-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-Matar a Naruto, tiene que matar a la persona que mas quiere-Dijo, pero Ino no entendía, Pero otro estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Comot e atreves a lastimar a Shikamaru!!-Le dijo Naruto.-Y también a Sai! Note lo perdonare Sasuke!!- Y enseguida se lanzo a la lucha contra el, mandaba shirikens y estrellas y todo lo esquivaba fácilmente, de pronto lo atacó con golpes, los cuales pudo detener, de un ágil salto se retiro y rápidamente hizo el jutsu de multiplicación, hizo tantos como pudo.-Ahora si, no sabes cual de nosotros es el verdadero-

-Eres tan predecible- Dijo a modo de burla y con unas palabras hizo que los enormes rayos salieran del suelo atacando cada una de las copias, una por una desaparecieron hasta que el grito de dolor del Naruto original fuera el único que se escuchaba, apenas el rubio tocaba el suelo cuando con una velocidad increíble sasuke llego hasta él para darle un enorme golpe que lo hizo estrellarse con un árbol.

-Naruto!-Le llamo Choji con intención de irlo a ayudar.

-No Choji… protege a Ino y Sakura- Le dijo mientras se levantaba. Sasuke miraba los intentos del rubio, la batalla siguió pero el único que salía herido era Naruto, no lograba ni siquiera tocarlo, entonces en una de sus caídas, decidió multiplicarse por cuatro y rodeo a Sasuke.

-Hacer el rasengan no servirá de nada-

-Pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que usare el rasengan- Le dijo Naruto y entonces recibió su atención, Naruto y sus copias se pusieron en posición y un intenso aire comenzó a soplar, después de unas cuantas palabras pequeños remolinos de aire crecieron entre las manos de Naruto y coordinado con sus copias lanzaron la técnica contra Sasuke, un enorme tornado atrapó a Sasuke y como filosas agujas, lo rasguñaba y hacia algunos cortes en su ropa, entonces Naruto veía complacido que lo había logrado, cuando desapareció su sorpresa fue que el atacado no estaba.

-Acaso esa fue tu técnica especial-Le hablo una voz detrás de el, cuando volteo ahí estaba, Sasuke, había escapado de la técnica, Naruto no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo lo había hecho?.

-Entonces, ya me canse de juegos, ya me aburri-Dijo Sasuke y con la velocidad de la luz ataco a Naruto con sus rayos, las serpientes volvieron a salir y atraparon a Naruto.

-No Narutooo-Choji intentaba ir cuando un monton de serpientes surgieronb de la tierra y atraparon a Choji, Ino y Sakura, esta ultima no emitia ningún tipo de sonido, estaba completamente fuera de si, Ino y Choji intentaban safarce, pero entre mas forcejeaban, más apretaban.

-Porque haces esto Sasuke?-Le interrumpió el rubio.-Pense que te habíamos recuperado, confiamos en ti, Sakura confió en ti y ahora mírala como esta, ¿Por qué lo haces?-Sasuke vio a Sakura como no hacia ni el más mínimo intento se safarce.- No es justo lo que haces Sasuke-.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones-Dijo y apunto al cielo con su espada y después la clavo en el suelo haciendo que los rayos se dirigieran a Naruto, Ino, Choji e incluso Sakura, los gritos fueron desgarradores, Sai y Shikamaru seguían inconscientes, Naruto apenas podía mantenerse consiente al igual que Choji e Ino, con grácil agilidad, de un salto llego hasta la piedra que estaba a la mitad del prado, donde estaba Sakura, cuando llego hasta allá, las serpientes soltaron a Sakura dejándola como un cuerpo inerte en el suelo, al parecer algunos huesos de sus piernas habían sido rotos, además de que su alma ya estaba hecha añicos, Sasuke se arrodillo y la agarró por la ropa, pegándola a la piedra, no levantaba la mirada, ni siquiera abría los ojos, entonces Sasuke desenvaino su espada mientras con la otra la sostenía, apunto el arma hacia su pecho.

-Sakura…-Dijo con dificultad Naruto, Ino y Choji también se sentían impotentes, en ese momento Sai recobró la conciencia, pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento, entonces Sasuke iba a dar el ultimo golpe para matar a Sakura cuando esta se le sescurrian algunas lagrimas de los ojos, al parecer, todo estaba perdido, la mataría y nadie podría hacer nada, Sakura iba a morir en manos de Sasuke.

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa-Grito desesperado Naruto, pero entonces, algo increíble sucedió, Sakura sonreía, aun cuando lloraba, mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, esto también impacto a Sasuke.

-Vas a morir, ¿Acaso te da gusto morir?-Le dijo Sasuke.

-No es eso-Dijo con la voz cortada.- Es que para mi, la muerte más dulce siempre fue en la que pudiera morir en los brazos de aquel a quien tanto amo, y esa persona.. eres tu Sasuke-Dijo mientras lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa, Sasuke no dijo nada.- Nunca imagine que moriría en tus brazos, a tu lado, para mi es una alegría el morir por tu mano, por mano no solo del hombre a quien amo, sino también de aquel que me quiere mas que otra cosa-

-Lo sabias-Dijo Sasuke.

-Si, y soy tan feliz de que por fin se que me quieres mas que a nadie y que por eso moriré, gracias por darme esta alegría Sasuke, gracias por demostrarme que me quieres aunque sea de esta forma-

-Sakura- Ino no lo podía creer, ella siempre ha sabido que Sasuke es el amor de su vida, pero nunca imagino a que grado. Sasuke aunque intentaba esconder cualquier tipo de emoción, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se le estaba entregando completamente, para Sasuke esa reacción es difícil de comprender.

-Me alegra poderte ayudar a lograr tu objetivo Sasuke-Decía Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos.-Anda Sasuke, haz lo que tienes que hacer- Pero eso nunca sucedió, Sasuke la soltó y envaino su espada, la dejo en el suelo y de un ágil salto desapareció entre los árboles, las serpientes desaparecieron y todos se quedaron en pleno silencio, Sakura se quedo ahí con los ojos cerrados, esperando lo que nunca iba a llegar.

-¿Sakura?- La chica abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Naruto.-¿Estas bien?- Y ella solamente sonrió y cerro los ojos aun con lagrimas.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Sasuke corría como si intentara escapar de algo, de pronto se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Por qué no hiciste lo que tenias que hacer?-Le hablaron.-Lo tenias muy fácil- Pero en el momento en que Sasuke miro a Kabuto lo vio con tal odio que el chico de lentes no pudo articular ninguna palabra.

-No me hace falta matar a nadie para volverme más fuerte, además, ninguno de ellos merece que me manche las manos de sangre, no hay nadie a quien yo quiera-Dijo con un fuego en los ojos que nunca antes se había visto, Kabuto se dio cuenta de que hablaba enserio

-Ya veo, entonces a tu manera, vámonos el señor Orochimaru nos espera-Y emprendieron el camino a la cueva oculta donde se encontraba.

-así que eso fue lo que sucedió, y tu Sasuke ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?-Le preguntó Orochimaru.

-No tengo porque inventarte nada, no me interesa matar a nadie que no sea mi hermano- dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta con la intención de dirigirse a su recamara.-No hay nadie que me detenga en hacerme mas fuerte-Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de desaparecer.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Sai estaba hospitalizado por las heridas tan profundas que había sufrido, Shikamaru ya estaba por darse de alta mientras que los demás estaban ya recuperados.

-Lleva desde que regresamos encerrada en su casa-Dijo Ino que estaba con Naruto.

-Si, pero ella fue la que regresó con menos heridas que nosotros, ¿Estará bien?-

-No lo creo Naruto, tal vez ella regresó sin herida física, pero su alma, su corazón, están heridos a muerte-Dijo Ino.

-Estaba tan ilusionada, tan esperanzada, tan feliz de haber vuelto a ver a Sasuke.

Sakura no salía de su casa a menos que fuera completamente necesario, ni siquiera había ido a ver a Sai al hospital, solo se la pasaba caminando o en la cama, el recuerdo le daba vueltas siempre, no quería ilusionarse, no sabia como reaccionar, podía sentir emoción, pues Sasuke debía matar a la persona que más quisiera, y al final resulto que era ella, pero porque no la mato, porque ella seguía ahí viva, ¿volvería a ver a Sasuke en algún momento? Si lo volviera a ver le preguntaría porque la dejo viva y no la mato, que lo detuvo, que había pasado??. Aun con lo sucedido, ella lo seguía amando con todo su ser, con todo lo que era, y al recuperar las fuerzas estaba segura de que emprendería otra vez el viaje con el objetivo de salvarlo, de traerlo de vuelta ella, ahora le tocaba a ella salvarlo de la obscuridad.

La noche comenzó a llegar y como otro día, no salió de su casa, se dio un baño y se metió a la cama para dormir.

-Nunca te dejare Sasuke, yo aquí seguiré buscando la manera de recuperarte-Y se quedo dormida.

En otro lado, donde la luz no toca la piel de los que se esconden, estaba Sasuke, tirado en su cama, la escena no dejaba de dar vueltas, llevaba una semana sin dejar de pensar en eso, tenía que salir a caminar o entrenar para poder quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, así que se levantó y salió de su cuarto.

-A donde vas?-Le preguntó Kabuto que pasaba por ahí, pero sin contestar simplemente se fue.

Konoha estaba tranquilo, el pueblo dormía menos los guardias, pero para le chico que entro no era difícil burlarlos, y entonces llego a la casa que estaba buscando. El mismo árbol estaba afuera de su recamara, la ventana abierta, que error, sigilosamente entró a la recamara de la chica y se acercó, estaba completamente dormida, Sakura parecía inquieta aun dormida, Sasuke se quedo parado a un lado de la cama de la chica y la vio, de pronto se movió cambiando de posición quedando boca arriba, Sakura de pronto entreabrió los ojos, al parecen estaba soñando.

-Sasuke?-Dijo la chica con un hilo de voz, él no contestó.-Debo de estar soñando otra vez-Dijo cerrando los ojos, "¿otra vez?" se dijo a si mismo Sasuke.- Pero te preguntare lo mismo de siempre- Siguió hablando la adormilada chica.- Porque no me mataste?-Dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke se quedó en silencio.

-No lo se-Dijo el fin en un susurro.

-Valla me contestaste, eso es diferente a los otros sueños-

-Simplemente no pude matarte-Dijo el al fin y Sakura simplemente sonrió.

-Entiendo… gracias-Dijo y se volvió a sumergir en un profundo sueño. Sasuke la vio un poco más de tiempo y cuando supo que no se despertaría, caminó para salir de la recamara por la ventana, al llegar vio en la mesita que estaba a un lado una foto donde estaban los tres de niños, pero junto había algo mas, un pequeño panecillo con una vela de cumpleaños estaba a un lado, lo tomo y aunque ya estaba duro le dio una pequeña mordida y supo de inmediato que estaba hecho en casa, una discreta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y dejo el panecillo otra vez en su lugar, y entre las sombras, el simplemente se marcho.

La mañana se dejaba ver hermosa, el sol, las nubes, el canto de los pájaros, una pequeña joven se despertó y se estiro lista para empezar un día más, pero había algo diferente, Sakura sentía que algo en ella había cambiado, se sentía tranquila, en paz como hacía mucho que no estaba, sintió ganas de levantarse y caminar hasta la ventana, la abrió y algunos rayos de sol le dieron calor, el viento le acarició el rostro dándole la bienvenida al mundo una vez más, sonrió y al dar vuelta para darse un baño miro la mesita, tomó la foto.

-Buenos días Sasuke-Dijo ella, dejo el portarretratos y noto que había migajas en la superficie e la mesita, el panecillo estaba mordido, no recordaba que estuviera así el día anterior, lo tomo y entonces lo supo, ese no había sido un sueño, con más ganas que nunca, después de dejar el panecillo en su lugar, se dirigió al baño y encendió la regadera.

-Pues espero que hoy si salga-Se decía a si mismo un chico rubio mientras se detenía frente la puerta de una casa que ya conocía de memoria, iba a tocar la puerta cuando de pronto se abrió.

-Buenos días Naruto!-Dijo la efusiva chica de cabello rosado, Naruto no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero lo que si podía comprender era que Sakura tenia ese hermoso brillo en los ojos otra vez.

-Buenos días Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

-Excelente! Anda acompáñame a ver a Sai al hospital, tengo que disculparme porque no lo he ido a ver-Dijo tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo por la calle lo llevo hasta el hospital.

La recamara de Sai estaba llena de gente, desde Ino que atendía cualquier necesidad hasta Choji que comía lo que le llevaban a Sai, estaban sumergidos en una amena charla cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Naruto.

-Hola muchachos!-Los saludo como siempre, al entrar vieron que no venia solo.

-Hola, buenos días amigos-Dijo la Sakura para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Sai.

-Valla! Hasta que decidiste unirte al mundo de los vivos!-Dijo Ino con algo de burla, pero hizo caso omiso, se acercó a Sai y se sentó en una silla que estaba próxima.

-Hola Sakura-Le saludo el pálido chico.

-Hola Sai, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Le pregunto algo apenada.

-Mucho mejor, por suerte la herida no corto algo que me impidiera mover, pero tendré que tener mucho tiempo de reposo-Le explico.

-Ya veo-

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Le preguntó dándose cuenta de que estaba triste y apenada.

-Es que me siento mal porque por mi culpa te lastimaron-Dijo ella con la mirada baja y entonces Sai puso su mano sobre las manos de ella que reposaban en las rodillas.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que no paso nada malo-Y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a lo que la chica le contestó con una igual ye ntonces Sai se tendrá que seguir conformando con eso, con poder hacer que Sakura se sietna bien, que sonría, que sea feliz, aquella imagen que le giraba en la cabeza dia y noche, cuando vio a Sakura con Sasuke en aquel rio, nunca había visto a Sakura sonreír tan profundamente como esa vez, nunca había visto ese brillo en sus ojos y sabía que él no lograría ese brillo o esa sonrisa, pero si podía hacer que pasara momentos agradables, protegerla y cuidarla, ver por ella, al final, fue la única que le enseño a demostrar sus emociones, a expresar lo que siente, que estuvo ahí, al final, sería difícil que la dejara de amar como lo había hecho hasta ahora.


End file.
